sombras del ayer
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: candy sufre un accidente, el cual apunta a terry como el principal culpable, sin imaginar que nada fue lo que pareció...
1. Chapter 1

_hola a todas las fans del candy mundo! aqui presentandoles uno de los fic´s con los que participé en la recien terminada guerra florida de este año. antes de iniciar quiero agradecerle a mi amiga y editora Mai Mai, amiga! gracias por las porras y el apoyo, ya que sin ellos, tal vez no los hubiera terminado!_

_bueno, antes de iniciar, quiero decir que los personajes de este fic, son propiedad de kyoko mizuki y yumiko igarashi._

**_Capitulo 1_**

El taxi se detuvo frente a la mansión Shepard y Candy se estremeció. Una extraña sensación la abrumaba desde que Albert la invitara a salir. De pronto, quiso rogarle que la llevara de regreso a Naperville para disfrutar de una velada tranquila, en vez de asistir al concierto que Marguerite Shepard, infatigable organizadora de fiestas, ofrecía en su residencia. Sin embargo, Albert estaba tan complacido al ayudarla a salir del automóvil, que Candy guardó silencio.

El ignoraba que ese lugar le recordaría sucesos que ella prefería olvidar, pues Candy volvía a visitar uno de los sitios que en otra época ella frecuentaba. En breve, ella regresaba al mundo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Ella era una asistente asidua de esa mansión, en algunas ocasiones como ejecutante y otras como invitada de honor, pero todo eso había sucedido en otra época, cuando ella era una pianista de mucho éxito.

Candy trato de olvidar tan dolorosos recuerdos. Suponía que la herida había sanado, mas esa noche descubriría que la cicatriz todavía era sensible.

Creyó haber aceptado el hecho de que jamás sus dedos volverían a interpretar la música de los grandes compositores. Ahora, al subir temerosa por la escalera de la mansión Shepard sostenida del brazo de Albert, se daba cuenta de que una cosa era haber admitido la desagradable verdad en el refugio de su casa, una cabaña aislada donde solo en contadas ocasiones veía alguna persona y donde la lucha por la supervivencia absorbía toda su energía, y otra muy diferente enfrentarse a la realidad de esta manera.

Era demasiado doloroso verse reducida al anonimato cuando alguna vez había sido una brillante concertista. Esperaba encontrar la entrada del salón abarrotad de gente, por lo que Candy se asombró al percatarse de que estaba desierta, excepto por un pequeño grupo que charlaba en un extremo. La primera señal que recibió de que esa noche ella seria todo menos una desconocida, provino de una voz que exclamó:

—¡Candice, querida mía, me alegra mucho volver a verte!—una dama de edad indefinida se separó del grupo y avanzó hacia ella, al tiempo que extendía los brazos.

—Marguerite—murmuró Candy.

—Gracias por haber venido—le dijo y besó su mejilla.

—Es un honor que me haya invitado.

—Querida niña, durante mucho tiempo le insistí a Albert que me permitiera hacer algo semejante, pero el no quiso escucharme hasta que estuvo seguro de que saldrías a delante. De hecho, he estado en ascuas, temiendo que tal vez cambiaras de opinión.

Al ver que Candy abría los ojos alarmada y perpleja, inquirió:

—¿No le has dicho de que se trata, Albert?

—Mi querida Marguerite, de haberlo hecho, jamás hubieras cumplido ti deseo—Albert tomó la mano de Candy—solo espero que esta señorita me perdone por haberla engañado y que no me castigará, retirándome su amistad.

—¡Engañarme, Albert, no comprendo!

—¡Todo será aclarado!—antes de que el pudiera responder, Marguerite la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia un pequeño grupo—ven a conocer al comité de recepción.

Ante la mirada atónita de Candy, el grupo se convirtió en una serie de reconocidas figuras. El primero en estrechar su mano y murmurar un saludo fue Alexander McDoneld, el eminente director de orquesta y siguió el turno de Annie Brighton, la joven pianista cuyo talento siempre había admirado.

—¡Candy! Jamás imaginamos que lograríamos llevar esto a cabo—recibió el abrazo de Patricia O´brian, quien fue su mejor amiga en el conservatorio y que ahora triunfaba como solista de violín, Alistear Cornwell, también compañero de estudios, la saludaba emocionado.

—Quedamos perplejos al enterarnos de tu accidente Candy, y pensamos que esta seria la mejor forma de ayudarte.

—¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que dicen! ¿Qué sucede?

—Ahora no hay tiempo, todos esperan—intervino Marguerite.

Caminó hacia la enorme puerta que conducía al salón de baile y al entrar dejó a la vista de los sorprendidos ojos de Candy algo que la paralizó. El salón estaba abarrotado de gente que volvía la cabeza para contemplar a Candy y se ponía de pie para aplaudir. Transcurrieron uno o dos minutos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que era a ella a quien le brindaban la ovación.

Todos los ojos fijos en ella le hicieron reflexionar sobre su aspecto: el delgado cuello que el escote del vestido dejaba al descubierto y la delgadez de sus brazos a través de la diáfana tela de las mangas largas.

Sin proponérselo, levantó la mano y se arregló los rizos dorados, que enmarcaban su rostro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que llevaba el guante negro en la mano izquierda que había levantado. De inmediato, la ocultó sobre los pliegues de la falda ¿Cómo pudo Albert hacerle algo semejante?

Sin embargo, el público sonriente seguía aplaudiendo a la joven delgada y demacrada de veinticinco años.

La mascara inexpresiva bajo la cual se protegió durante muchos meses cayó y los ojos verdes miraban con el horror grabado en ellos, a su acompañante.

—Albert…

El palmeó la mano que descansaba en su brazo; el rostro mostraba enorme compasión.

—Tranquila, querida, todos son tus amigos y desean lo mejor para ti.

Los integrantes del publico que estaban lo bastante cerca para ser testigos de su dependencia hacia el viejo maestro se conmovieron, todos excepto un hombre alto de cabellos castaños que fruncía el ceño.

—No deseches esta oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto significas para ellos—le suplicó Albert.

Marguerite avanzaba confiada entre las filas de sillas y Candy supo que se comportaría como una tonta si daba media vuelta y abandonaba el salón. Así pues, permitió que su acompañante la condujera entre el publico que todavía la ovacionaba, hacia la primera hilera. Desconcertada, se sentó en la silla indicada y tomó el programa que Albert le entregó.

Cuando la audiencia volvió a tomar asiento y la orquesta comenzó a tocar la aventura de _Don Giovanni, _la opera de Mozart, Candy miró el programa que tenia en el regazo; la elegante letra impresa en la portada pareció bailar ante sus ojos. _Concierto a beneficio de Candice White._

Se volvió a mirar a Albert con reproche y él le aclaró:

—Lo siento, tal vez debí consultarlo contigo.

"de haberlo hecho, nada ni nadie hubiera logrado que asistiera esa noche", reconoció en silencio. Todos esos amigos y colegas tenían las mejores intenciones, a ella le conmovió el gesto, pero también se sentía humillada. Precisamente por ello, no quería viajar a Chicago, sin embargo, tenía cita con el cirujano que le revisaría la mano dañada "hubiera podido hacer el viaje en un día, si me hubiera negado a escuchar las suplicas de Albert" se decía desesperada.

"vamos a celebrar nuestro encuentro" le escribió en una de las cartas que fueron el único contacto de ella con el mundo de la música desde aquel fatídico accidente.

"haz feliz a un amigo, ven y quédate conmigo por lo menos unos días. Te haré cita con tu editor, el señor Bowers quedó satisfecho con esa primera colección para estudiantes que hiciste y si ya terminaste el segundo volumen, podrías entregárselo en persona. También conseguiré boletos para un concierto, así que ponte un vestido glamoroso".

Albert Andrey fue uno de sus maestro en le conservatorio. Desde el primer momento, nació una profunda afinidad entre al joven y el profesor; el reconoció de inmediato no solo su gran talento, sino también la sensibilidad innata y la capacidad de transmitir pasión a los oyentes. Ella por su parte se esmeró en el aprendizaje que él le proporcionó.

El se retiró del conservatorio al concluir Candy su primer año de estudios, pero ya para entonces tomaba lecciones privadas con él en su hogar a las afueras de Chicago. Se mantuvieron en estrecho contacto cuando Candy ya era concertista.

Fue Albert quien se ocupó de la señorita pony, instalándola en su casa en Naperville para que pudiera ir al hospital, alentando con gentileza y optimismo a la abatida anciana.

El se encargó de todo, canceló los preparativos de la boda, hizo arreglos con su agente para anular los compromisos profesionales, la ayudó a contestar las cartas de conmiseración y realizó los trámites para la supresión del contrato de arrendamiento de su apartamento en el centro de Chicago. Cuando Candy salió del hospital, la llevó a su casa y trató de persuadirla para que permaneciera con él a fin de que meditara su futuro, sugiriendo que ella canalizara su talento a através de la enseñanza ahora que su carrera de pianista llegaba a su fin de forma dramática.

Sin embargo, para ella no existía mañana. El pasado careció de significado y el futuro dejó de existir. Por tal motivo, cuando la señorita pony, quien pareció envejecer veinte años en unas semanas, rogó regresar a casa, Candy la acompañó en el taxi contratado por Albert. _Pony´s home_, la casa donde creció bajo el cuidado de la señorita pony después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, alguna vez fue su fortaleza.

Así pues, cuando a causa de los rumores que corrían en el poblado de Kenwood, se enteraron de que _Lake Wood _la mansión que seria su hogar al casarse, se encontrabaa la venta, decidió refugiarse en ella.

Por desgracia no fue por mucho tiempo. Solo semanas después de su regreso a _Pony´s home_, la señorita pony murió. Fue Albert quien de nuevo se ocupó de todo. En cuanto acabó el sepelio intentó convencerle de que debía regresar a Naperville y vivir con él. Su campaña de persuasión fue mas intensa cuando se enteró de que el capital de la señorita pony había sido invertido en los estudios de Candy, por lo cual la joven no podría pagar mas los gastos de _Pony´s home_, ahora que no percibía ingresos.

Ese segundo golpe devastador tuvo el efecto de sacar a Candy de su letargo. La idea de volver a Chicago donde talvez estuviera él, la atemorizó. Por ello solo en Kenwood comenzó a sentirse a salvo, sobre todo al convencerse de que _Lakewood _tenía un nuevo dueño.

Fue el vicario quien resolvió el problema. El refugio Dodie fue su hogar gracias a esta persona, que le ofreció una rustica cabaña y ella la aceptó agradecida. Con el fin de hacerla más cómoda, la amuebló con algunas pertenencias de la señorita pony, la cabaña quedó confortable y con el producto de la venta de _Pony´s home _ invertido en el banco, recibía un ingreso suficiente para vivir con lo esencial.

"sobria era tal vez la palabra correcta" pensó Candy, al unirse al aplauso después que concluyó la overtura de Mozart y al presentarse Patty, Stear y Annie en el escenario para presentar el concierto para violín, violonchelo y piano de Beethoven, sin que en realidad interrumpiera sus pensamientos. A pesar del ingreso adicional que le proporcionaba las lecciones que le daba a algunos alumnos y la publicación de su libro "colección de música de piano para estudiantes" en ocasiones no tenia mas alternativa que escoger entre comer o pagar un gasto inesperado, como el costo del boleto de tren para viajara a Chicago.

Por supuesto, Albert se molestó por su decisión de vivir en la cabaña y cuando muy enfadado regresó a Chicago, Candy temió que el se olvidara de ella. Por fortuna le escribía dos veces por semana cartas extensas, cuyo contenido la hizo sentir menos sola y olvidada. Eran cartas reconfortantes si bien en algunas ocasiones no carecían de crítica, pues en cuanto ella comenzó a escribir música, le envió las partituras al maestro.

Al principio, ella sospechó que él la alentaba por compasión y cuando concluyó su primer libro a la entera satisfacción de Albert y de inmediato fue adquirido para su publicación, ella creyó en la sinceridad de sus alabanzas y decidió realizar algo mas ambicioso. Fue así como aprendió que las críticas del maestro serian tan severas como en sus días de estudiante. Sin embargo, siempre eran constructivas y ella, no solo las apreciaba, las valoraba para responder con su esfuerzo aun mayor, ya que así demostraba él que tomaba muy en serio sus primeros intentos para componer música sinfónica.

Una nueva ola de aplausos se oyó a su alrededor y Candy se dio cuenta de que la melodía terminaba sin que ella escuchara una sola nota. Después, Patty y Stear se retiraron del escenario y la orquesta descansó mientras Annie volvía a sentarse al piano. Cuando las notas de los primeros acordes brotaron como una cascada de los ágiles dedos de Annie, Candy se levantó de golpe.

Albert se acercó a ella y le oprimió una mano. Sin hablar, él abrió el programa que ella tenía en el regazo y le señaló las palabras impresas en tinta negra, la parte final del programa: _Preludio, _de Candice White.

¡Su preludio! Annie lo ejecutaba con maestría.

Candy conocía cada nota, pero el escuchar que la interpretara otra persona era una experiencia indescriptible. Se concentró en la música sin respirar, con la vista fija en la joven pianista, admirando su técnica y habilidad para tocar sin esfuerzo las partes difíciles. A ella le parecía maravilloso el preludio, mas sabía que carecía de la objetividad para distinguir si en realidad era un buen trabajo.

Cuando las ultimas notas terminaron, reinó el silencio y de pronto oyó los aplausos sumamente agradecida hacia Annie por haber ejecutado con tal precisión ese preludio. Annie hizo una reverencia, sin embargo, en vez de retirarse para salir después a recibir otra ovación, Annie bajó del escenario y le ofreció la mano. Candy sintió que Albert la empujaba para que se levantara del asiento y antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba de pie, en la plataforma, compartiendo los aplausos con la solista.

Annie le tomó la mano y la levantó en alto para después hacer otra reverencia. Emocionada ante la prueba de que aun conservaba un lugar en el mundo de la música que ella creía perdido para siempre, Candy luchó por controlar el llanto.

De pronto, Marguerite se apresuró a subir a la plataforma y levantó la mano.

—Damas y caballeros…—dijo a todo volumen—no deseo que esta ocasión se convierta en una experiencia penosa para nuestra invitada de honor. Como pueden ver, Candice esta bastante conmocionada y ustedes comprenderán el motivo cuando les explique que al llegar, ella no tenía la menor idea de que el concierto de esta noche era en su beneficio ni que uno de sus trabajos seria incluido. Candice querida mía…—Marguerite se volvió hacia la joven, y fu notorio que su voz se suavizó—esperamos que nos disculpes por esta sorpresa pero todos los aquí presentes y mucha, mucha mas gente que por desgracia no pudimos recibir en este salón, deseamos tener la oportunidad de expresarte nuestro sincero pesar por tu desventura. Aun no podemos aceptar que nunca volverás a tocar para nosotros. Sin embargo, esperamos que esto te ayude a impulsar tu nueva carrera como compositora en vez de intérprete—le entregó un papel a Candy.

Candy se ruborizaba y palidecía simultáneamente mientras miraba aturdida el cheque que tenia en la mano, casi sorda a la incesante ovación o a las luces provenientes de las cámaras fotográficas de la prensa. No soportó más y estalló en llanto.

Todavía intentaba recuperar la compostura cuando terminaron los aplausos y se escuchó un murmullo de expectación. Ella se dio cuenta de que todos esperaban su respuesta.

—No se que decir, gracias Annie por ejecutar mi música. Es la primera vez que la escucho y no encuentro palabras para expresar mis sentimientos. Gracias a todos por su generosidad. Nunca me había percatado de que contaba con tantos amigos maravillosos.

Annie la ayudó a bajar de la plataforma y la condujo hasta donde Albert la esperaba para seguir a Marguerite a través de las filas de público que ahora estaba de pie. Ya en el vestíbulo, Candy se dio cuenta de que la difícil experiencia todavía no llegaba a su fin al escuchar las palabras de la anfitriona.

—Ahora, una cena ligera querida. Hay mucha gente que desea conversar contigo.

Volvió la vista hacia Albert y le preguntó.

—Albert ¿es necesario?

—Si, debes hacerlo, esta noche obtuviste un gran triunfo. Has probado que, a pesar de que Candice White murió como interprete, la compositora renació en sus cenizas. Pocas mujeres han logrado éxito en ese campo y esta noche marcaste tu comienzo. Si deseas logros más ambiciosos, debes enfrentar el juicio de tus colegas y de los críticos. Acabas de decir que no sabias que tenias tantos amigos, no les cierres las puertas y los olvides, querida.

Candy se sonrojó ante el tierno regaño pues sabía que lo merecía. Todos esos meses de encierro en su cabaña la habían hecho egoísta. Suspiró profundo para tranquilizarse y siguió a Marguerite hasta el salón de recepciones, donde aceptó una copa de champagne.

Este salón era casi tan grande como el de baile, situado en el primer piso. De inmediato se llenó, pues parecía que el auditorio en su totalidad deseaba felicitarla por el exitoso comienzo de su nueva faceta. Al principio, Albert se mantuvo a su lado mas no se dio cuenta del momento en que la abandonó.

Charlaba con Annie cuando se percató de que Albert ya no estaba con ella. Por algún tiempo discutieron su preludio y la interpretación de la pianista hasta que se les unió Alexander McDoneld , el eminente director de orquesta conocido por sus severas criticas. Candy trabajó con él en innumerables ocasiones como pianista y sabía que su opinión era muy valiosa.

—Fue una pieza brillante Candice, no obstante ¿en donde quedó la pasión y el sentimiento que acostumbrabas volcar en tus interpretaciones? Tu preludio tiene la brillantez de un diamante, pero carece de emotividad.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder al comentario del experto, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

—Eso mismo sentí yo.

El extraño presagio que la inquietó toda la noche se cristalizó en el sonido de esa voz que alguna vez le fue tan familiar, de ese leve acento londinense y supo que eso era lo que tanto había temido.

Candy se volvió presurosa y pálida. El estaba tan viril como siempre, el mismo cabello castaño y esos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar, que parecían atraparte.

Terrence Grandchester, el hombre que ella amó alguna vez y que convirtiera ese amor y fe en dolor e inseguridad para después despreciarla acusándola de celos obsesivos. El individuo que sin contemplaciones planeó la pesadilla que le robó el deseo de vivir.

El impacto de volver a verlo se convirtió en terror, dejándole la boca seca y sudando en frío. Candy lo vio fruncir el ceño, pero como si fuera un conejillo asustado, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules.

Ausente, escuchó que Alexander McDoneld decía:

—Solo si vuelves a capturar el fuego interno que alguna vez poseíste, lograrás producir un trabajo digno de ti.

En realidad, Candy no logró oír las palabras del señor McDoneld. Se volvió hacia el inminente director para disculparse por su falta de atención, pero él se dirigía a otra parte. De alguna manera, Terry había logrado interponerse entre ella y la multitud, aislándola y de nuevo fue presa del pánico.

—Por el amor de Dios, deja de mirarme como si fuera la encarnación de Frankenstein!—exclamó tomándola del brazo y aprisionándola en una esquina—solo deseo hablar contigo, saber como has estado desde…

Terry interrumpió la frase al notar que ella temblaba.

—¿Qué diablos ha sucedido contigo? Tienes los nervios destrozados y estas en extremo delgada.

Su mirada se endureció en tanto que Candy continuaba aturdida.

—Te pregunté que te ha ocurrido para que tengas ese deplorable aspecto—insistió él con voz áspera.

—No fue nada—manifestó inexpresiva, con la vista fija en la camisa masculina ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué la buscaba después de tanto tiempo? ¡de seguro no era para preguntarle por su estado de salud!

—¡No me vengas con eso! La última vez que te vi estabas bien y ahora te veo muy delgada.

Candy contuvo la respiración con el cuerpo rígido, el recuerdo de esa ultima traición, el automóvil precipitándose hacia ella con Terry al volante apareció en su mente.

—La última vez que me viste ni siquiera te preocupó saber si yo estaba viva o muerta, así que no finjas que te importa.

La amarga acusación fue recibida en silencio, pero ella no pudo mirarlo a la cara, temerosa de percibir en los ojos de él escenas de esa amarga pesadilla.

—Se que te afectó mucho que yo rompiera nuestro compromiso—dijo Terry—pero ni siquiera alguien tan posesivo como tú, puede morir a consecuencia de ello.

¿Fue posesiva al oponerse a la innegable relación de él con su amante al mismo tiempo que planeaba la boda con ella?

—No hablo de nuestro rompimiento y tu lo sabes.

¿Entonces de que hablas?—demandó Terry, impaciente.

La sujetó por los hombros y ella pensó que la sacudiría. Candy se estremeció ante el contacto y el labio de Terry se curvó desdeñoso.

—En todo caso, no tardaste mucho en recuperarte de la ruptura, ¿verdad? Pronto encontraste un suplente, las noticias vuelan.

—No se a que te refieres.

—¿Te asombra que me preocupe por tu estado?—enarcó las cejas y Candy quedó atónita ante tanta hipocresía.

—¡Si, después de lo que hiciste!

—Si me conocieras bien, no te sorprendería. Sin embargo, nunca llegaste a conocerme ¿no es así Candy?—irritado, encogió los hombros—solicité informes, le pedí a alguien que investigara como estabas, que hacías.

Candy sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

—¿Por qué te interesó saber de mi?

—¿Tu que crees?

—Por favor, ¿no has hecho suficiente daño? Si te preocupa que te delate, no hay razón. No le dije a la policía quien conducía el coche y no tengo intención de hacerlo ahora ni nuca.

— ¿coche? ¿Cuál coche? ¿Es una adivinanza?

Candy hubiera podido jurar que el desconcierto de Terry era real, pero también doce meses antes había jurado que Terry era incapaz de llevar a cabo un intento semejante al que después ocurrió. Si él no buscaba confirmar que Candy lo delataría ¿entonces que quería? ¿Por qué jugaba al gato y al ratón?

—Déjate ya de rodeos, Candy—él le oprimió con fuerza los brazos—la primera vez que escuché otra vez tu nombre desde mi regreso a Chicago hace seis meses fue en el concierto de esta noche. Así que ahora que te encontré quiero que me des respuestas. ¿Cuál es el accidente del que todos hablan? ¿fue algo tan terrible para abandonar una carrera exitosa y comenzar a escribir música, aun cuando eres mucho mejor interprete? ¿Qué te sucedió, Candy?

—¿tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo? Muy bien, no esperaste para ver el daño causado, pero debes haber leído los periódicos. Supe que el accidente fue publicado a nivel nacional, aunque yo no estaba en condiciones de leer ¿no te enteraste de que destruiste mi carrera? Incluso el pianista mas brillante necesita dos manos—la furia pareció darle energía por lo que se liberó con violencia de las manos de Terry.

Los ojos de Terry de inmediato miraron el guante negro que ella mantuvo escondido hasta entonces.

—¡tu mano! ¿Te lastimaste?

La fuerza del empujón los había alejado de la esquina y Candy escuchó la voz de Albert que le decía:

—Aquí estas Candy, comenzaba a creer que no habías cumplido lo prometido y que te habías marchado a casa sin mi.

Candy se acercó a Albert y lo tomo del brazo.

—¿No me presentas a tu amigo, Candy?—preguntó Terry con cortesía.

—Albert Andrey, mi antiguo maestro y mi más querido amigo.

—En vista de que Candy no parece interesada en completar la presentación, yo mismo lo haré. Soy Terry Grandchester, el antiguo novio de Candy.

—¡Usted es el hombre que algún día iluminó la vida de Candy!—Albert estrechó la mano extendida, enarcó las cejas y lo estudió con su astuta mirada—no se que sucedió entre ustedes que hizo que esa luz se apagara, pero hubiera deseado que estuviera cerca cuando ocurrió el accidente. Si alguna vez necesitó de usted, fue en esos momentos.

—¡No!—Candy casi gritó al manifestar su negativa—el era el ultimo ser en la tierra que yo necesitaba ¡solo deseaba olvidar que algún día lo conocí!

Si no supiera que Terry era un excelente actor, Candy hubiera creído en el repentino gesto de dolor que él fingió.

—Albert ¿podemos marcharnos a casa? Por favor…

El notó la palidez de Candy y le palmeó la mano.

—Desde luego Candy. Buenas noches, señor Grandchester—dicho esto dieron media vuelta.

—Candy…—escuchó que Terry la llamaba, pero no miró hacia atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

_C_andy todavía temblaba cuando Albert la ayudó a salir del auto frente a su casa en Naperville. Mientras buscaba la llave, ella miró temerosa hacia atrás previniendo que Terry la hubiera seguido, cuando al fin se abrió la puerta, ella entró rápidamente. La sala del primer piso era calida y unas cortinas rojas cubrían las ventanas. Las lámparas emitían una luz carmesí y las llamas de la chimenea añadían un ambiente acogedor; sin embargo, Candy continuaba temblando. Amablemente, Albert le retiró la capa y la sentó frente al fuego.

—Veo que la señora Price nos dejó una bandeja como prometió—abrió los termos y sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente después, con paciencia la persuadió de comer dos emparedados.

La bebida contrarrestó el frío que se apoderaba de ella, pero todavía se sentía tensa, en espera de las preguntas relacionadas con el encuentro con Terry. Sin embargo, para su alivio, Albert no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que habló del concierto transmitiéndole algunos comentarios que la gente hizo sobre el preludio.

— ¿te asombró que fuera parte del programa?

— ¿Asombrarme?—Candy le sonrió—¡estuve a punto de caerme de la silla! No tenia idea de que le hubieras mostrado la partitura a alguien, nunca lo mencionaste.

—No te enfadarás por ello ¿verdad? Me percaté de que Annie se interesaba cuando le comenté que habías escrito un trabajo que seria ideal para incluirlo en el programa. Y anhelaba ser la primera en ejecutarlo en esa importante ocasión, si pudiera ser publicado a tiempo…—encogió los hombros.

—¿Quieres decir que ya estaba editado?—inquirió emocionada.

Albert se aproximó a una mesa lateral, tomó un cuaderno delgado y lo dejó caer en el regazo de Candy con una sonrisa triunfante.

—La oportunidad de dar a conocer al mundo lo que haces ahora, era magnifica para desaprovecharse.

Candy tomó en sus manos la copia impresa de su primer trabajo y sintió escalofrío.

—Nunca me dijiste una palabra.

—No me atreví a hacerlo, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera la perspectiva de escuchar tu obra sería suficiente para que asistieras al concierto, si sospechabas a beneficio de quien sería ¿me perdonaste ya? ¿Fue una experiencia terrible?

Con la intención de olvidar el recuerdo de Terry, expresó:

—Alexander McDoneld señaló que mi trabajo carece de emotividad.

—La sinceridad de ese hombre llega a extremos inconcebibles.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con él?

—Es verdad que tus desgracias han dañado tu espíritu y se proyecta en tu trabajo, a pesar de la brillantez técnica, pero no te preocupes Candy, ya volverá. Eres joven, algún día tu verdadero amor resurgirá. Te animarás, volverás a ser como antes—Albert dudó antes de proseguir—ese joven con el que hablabas ésta noche… ¿no existe la posibilidad de que te motive y vivas con plenitud?

—¡No, jamás!—expresó Candy, con determinación.

—Por supuesto. No existe algo mas muerto que las cenizas de un viejo amor, mas ya habrá nuevos amores, Candy. Es tan inevitable como la salida del sol—se puso de pie y por primera vez notó cuan cansado estaba Albert.

La acompaño a su habitación en el piso superior.

—Buenas noches, duerme bien—le besó la frente de manera fraternal y la hizo entrar.

¿Otros amores? Oh no, Albert se equivocaba. Nunca permitiría que alguien se le acercara y lastimara como lo hizo Terry. El ya le había causado suficiente dolor para el resto de su vida, preferible encerrarse en la cabaña a trabajar que arriesgarse a que la destruyeran otra vez por juzgar mal la personalidad de un hombre.

Cruzó la habitación y miró indiferente su reflejo en el espejo. ¡Amor! Terry nunca la amó. A pesar de que algún tiempo fue convincente y la hizo creer que estaba enamorado de ella tanto como Candy de él, todo era falso. No podía olvidar que incluso mientras la animaba a hacer todos los cambios que deseara en la cas que planeaban habitar después del matrimonio, él mantenía la relación con su amante.

Con lentitud Candy se dispuso a dormir, pero cuando al fin estuvo bajo la suave colcha de terciopelo, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Terry aparecía frente a si, primero como lo vio esa noche, con la mirada severa y amenazante, después se convertía en el de los primeros días de su relación.

Candy luchó contra esas imágenes, pero era en vano. Recordó a Terry vestido en un elegante traje gris oscuro. Edimburgo, fue ahí el primer concierto de su gira por Inglaterra, donde tocó el piano ante uno de los públicos mas numerosos que hubiera visto.

Seleccionó un programa agotador: el concierto para piano en E mayor de Mozart durante la primera parte y el concierto emperador de Beethoven después del intermedio. Como era natural, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, cuando se sentó al piano, sintió la calida bienvenida que emanaba del auditorio y algo mágico sucedió. Respondió a esa calidez y, controlando los nervios, se entregó por completo a la música. Exhausta y sudorosa el terminar el concierto, la ovación de pie que le brindaron los asistentes la emocionó como nunca.

De pronto, él estaba ahí, frente a ella; un hombre alto, el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás de manera informal, pero fueron sus ojos los que atrajeron la atención de Candy. Los ojos azul zafiro capturaron la mirada de Candy y no la dejaron escapar, hasta que el ruido y la multitud se alejaron y fue como si quedaran solos. Atrapada sin remedio por esa mirada, ella tembló y de manera involuntaria le ofreció las manos.

Terry las tomó entre las suyas, abrió las palmas y miró los largos dedos con uñas cortas.

Es difícil creer que tengan tanto poder.

— ¿También eres músico?—las palabras fueron pronunciadas casi sin aliento, pues aun le sujetaba las manos y los ojos de un azul sorprendentemente intenso de nuevo se centraba en su rostro.

Terry negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Aprendí a tocar el piano porque me gusta, peor me siento mas cómodo actuando.

—Estas hablando con Terrence Grandchester, uno de los hombres de negocios de mas éxito en nuestro país, candice—explicó el anfitrión del evento, un individuo de baja estatura—ya que no solo es el mejor actor que existe en este país, también posee todo un conjunto de empresas que van del área agrícola, hasta la electrónica—dicho esto se alejó.

Candy se quedó sorprendida. Sin duda era un triunfador, mas, ¿no era demasiado joven par gozar del éxito? No tendría más allá de uno o dos años más que ella.

—Es un placer conocerlo señor Grandchester, nunca estuve tan cerca de un magnate.

—Por favor, llámame Terry. Siéntete como en tu casa Candy.

—¿Conoces bien mi país?—no podía ignorar el hecho de que todavía tenia sus manos entre las de él.

—Mi madre es americana y yo pasé gran parte de mi vida en aquella nación, por lo que creo conocerla bien.

Candy sonrió sin darse cuenta de la transformación de sus delicadas facciones y del destello en sus ojos. El rostro de Terry reflejó admiración y también sonrió.

—Ahora debes venir a…—el anfitrión le soltó las manos para tomarla del brazo e instalarla a caminar. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca de pesar y Terry esbozó otra sonrisa.

Pasó mucho tiempo escuchando felicitaciones y halagos por parte de los presentes, pero mientras hacia esto siempre fue conciente de él, la ardiente mirada masculina cada vez que sus ojos se encontraron, en muchas ocasiones, la hizo perder la concentración.

De pronto, cuando lo buscó, ya no lo vio, seguramente él se había marchado, pensó desolada Candy. Y justo cuando el presuntuoso anfitrión le hizo la invitación a acompañarlo a él y a la gente más importante presente en esa sala, a su espalda escuchó que alguien decía:

—Lo siento Edgar, pero ya hice arreglos para una cena tranquila para Candy. ¿No ves que la muchacha esta a punto de desfallecer?

Perpleja, Candy alzó al vista y vio los ojos azules que la retaban a desmentirlo. Mientras Edgar protestaba, un fuerte brazo la tomó de los hombros y la condujo a la salida.

—Pareces un ciervo asustado—bromeó Terry.

—Pensé que te habías marchado—se apresuró a añadir, por si acaso él adivinaba cuanto la había desilusionado su desaparición—¿no fuiste demasiado tajante con ese hombre? Parecía desolado.

—Tú no deseabas cenar con él y todos esos aburridos miembros de la sociedad ¿verdad?

—Pues… no. De pronto ya no me siento tan cansada como antes.

—Linda, eso no era cansancio, solo tedio, te prometo que el resto de la noche será todo, menso aburrido.

Salieron hacia el estacionamiento, en la acera estaba estacionado un lujoso automóvil, Terry abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a tomar asiento en el lujoso interior. La invitó a un lujoso restaurante, conversaron acerca de su trabajo como actor, del cual había decidió retirarse repentinamente dos años antes, ya que su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón causado por la presión de manejar todas las empresas a la vez, ahora se conformaba con producir y en ocasiones dirigir las obras que antaño actuaba.

—¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan esbelta puedas ingerir varios paltillos? La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco a peas prueban un bocado—dijo Terry al ver a Candy comer con apetito voraz.

—Quizá no sean tan dinámicas como yo—repuso con cierta aspereza.

Las mujeres que él acostumbraba frecuentar debían ser millonarias, caprichosas y, con certeza, no necesitaban trabajar para ganar un sustento, pensó Candy con tristeza.

—Lo único que tomé ayer fue eso que llaman "comida" en las líneas aéreas; además, me es imposible digerir algo antes de un concierto.

—Debe ser una vida difícil la de concertista—comentó él.

—En realidad se necesita vigor, pero soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento.

—¿viajas mucho?

—Comienzo a hacerlo. Se que ello significa que avanzo en mi carrera, pero no puedo decir que lo disfruto mucho. Los aviones son aburridos y vivir con el equipaje, de un cuarto de hotel a otro, es muy tedioso.

—Te comprendo. Sin embargo, viajar es un mal necesario en esta época. Es por eso que me gusta tener una casa en los lugares que visito con mayor frecuencia: un departamento en Seattle y Londres, una casa en escocia, un rancho en Texas y una mansión en Chicago.

—¿en Chicago?

—si, o mejor dicho, en la periferia de una pequeña villa, a unos diez kilómetros del centro. Es un buen sitio, de fácil acceso desde la autopista, pero retirado de Chicago. Me gusta ir allí para alejarme del ruido.

—No me sorprende, conozco bien la zona ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu villa?

—Kenwood, ¿la has visitado?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó incrédula—crecí ahí, todavía voy cada vez que es posible para ver a la señorita pony.

—¡Vaya coincidencia!—murmuró Terry—entonces, tal vez conoces también mi casa, se llama Lakewood.

—Si, es preciosa. La señorita pony me comentó que cambió de dueños hace tiempo, pero no sabia quien la había comprado—movió la cabeza—¡extraordinario! Después de viajar miles de kilómetros, conozco a un hombre que vive en mi misma villa.

—No tanto como "vivir"—corrigió Terry—todavía no me es posible pasar mucho tiempo ahí—detuvo el automóvil en un estacionamiento—sin embargo, moveré cielo y tierra para estar ahí con mayor frecuencia de ahora en adelante—añadió con suavidad y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que Candy perdiera el aliento.

Platicaron de la niñez de Candy, y de cómo por asares del destino, la señorita pony descubrió el talento innato en ella, enviándola a la mejor escuela de música en el estado, para mas tarde, conseguir una beca en el conservatorio, repentinamente, Terry le preguntó.

—¿Y tu Candy? ¿Existe en tu horizonte un futuro marido?

Los ojos masculinos la miraron con intensidad, como si quisieran leer los pensamientos de Candy.

—Jamás permanezco en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para conocer a un posible candidato.

—¿entonces tienes amantes?

—Aplica la misma respuesta.

—Ahora me has conocido—los ojos de Terry miraron los delgados hombros como una caricia hasta la redondez de los senos, los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesurados ante el enigmático brillo de los de Terry.

—Mañana salgo para Manchester—habló con voz enérgica, para ocultar su desasosiego y se alegró cuando Terry le cuestionó de manera casual los detalles de su itinerario.

De pronto, Candy se sintió abatida al mencionar las fechas y ciudades que conocía de memoria.

—Si no te molesta—concluyó y tomó su bolso de mano—me gustaría regresar al hotel. Gracias por la cena.

Sin responder, Terry le hizo una señal al camarero, pagó la cuenta y la llevó al automóvil. El silencio se prolongó en el trayecto, era obvio que él al ver fallido su intento de conquistar a Candy, había perdido todo interés en ella, pensó con tristeza Candy.

Se despidieron con un vacío "buenas noches" dejando a Candy con una ridícula sensación de desilusión. Continuó abatida al llegar a Manchester, lo que le impidió concentrase durante los ensayos y la angustió a al hora del descanso en las funciones.

Una vez sentada frente al piano, rodeada de ese publico lleno de entusiasmo. Pudo olvidarlo y desahogar a través de la música los anhelos que la torturaban.

Candy se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al llegar a su habitación del hotel, llamaron a su puerta y vio a Terry, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Estudió con ansiedad el rostro de Candy, como si deseara familiarizarse con cada una de sus facciones; le ovalo perfecto de la cara, la delicada nariz, la suave boca, los ojos verdes y el rizado pelo rubio.

La intensidad de los ojos azules cuando al fin se detuvieron en los de ella provocó que una onda de calor la invadiera. Candy quiso desviar la vista, ocultar las sensaciones que él le producía y que no sabía como controlar; sin embargo, la penetrante mirada y el magnetismo de Terry eran tan fuertes que no le fue posible.

Le temblaron las piernas, por lo que con debilidad levantó las manos y las posó en el pecho masculino como un ademán de protesta, pero Terry interpretó de otro modo el gesto. Inclino la cabeza y la besó con infinita ternura. El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir y ella quedó sumergida en un mar de sensaciones jamás imaginadas, acentuadas por la fuerza del musculoso cuerpo masculino y la posesividad de las manos que le oprimían la espalda al estrecharla contra si.

—¡Candy te deseo tanto!—musitó Terry. A pesar de su falta de experiencia, ella no necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para darse cuenta de la excitación de Terry.

Al sentir que él abría el cierre del vestido, retornó la incertidumbre.

—NO…—sintió un escalofrío y de inmediato se apartó de él.

—Discúlpame, pero creí que me habías dado luz verde.

Sosteniendo el frente del vestido contra el torso, luchó por subir el cierre con la otra mano, sintiéndose muy mal.

—¿A caso alguien te espera en Chicago?

Candy negó con la cabeza. Ahora que el vestido volvió a su posición original, colocó las manos sobre su regazo para controlar el temblor.

—No, ya te dije, nunca he tenido tiempo para establecer relaciones amorosas.

—No me equivoqué ¿verdad? Tu también lo deseabas, entonces, ¿Por qué ese súbito arrepentimiento?

— Es la primera vez que deseo a un hombre…—tenia intenciones de hablar con claridad, pero tuvo que callar pues sentía la lengua unida al paladar a causa de la vergüenza. Levantó al vista hacia Terry, suplicante y cautivadora sin darse cuenta—Terry… tu y yo apenas nos conocemos.

—Y yo voy demasiado rápido—se levantó y paseó por la habitación como si la impaciencia lo obligara a moverse—bien, no te doy disculpas pues te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi, Candy.

—Y siempre obtienes lo que quieres, creo que será mejor que te vayas—dijo lo mas serena que le fue posible.

En silencio, Terry caminó hacia la puerta, pronunciando las buenas noches con brusquedad y se alejó.


	3. Chapter 3

_hola amigas! les dejo el capitulo 3, espero lo disfruten espero el fin de semana, publicar el capitulo final de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado, solo recordandoles que los persoanjes vertidos en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. ahora si, disfrutenla! ah! por cierto, el seudonimo con que publique esta historia en la guerra florida es usagi grandchester, ahora si disfrutenlo!  
><em>

**_capitulo 3_**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy intentó apartar todo pensamiento sobre Terry Grandchester y concentrarse en las exigencias del resto de la gira. Sin embargo, el prospecto del vuelo hacia Birmingham y otro solitario cuarto de hotel, la deprimieron y aunque se propuso pensar en otras cosas, no lograba olvidar a Terry.

Desayunó en la habitación y se obligó a comer los waffles con miel de Maple que ordenó a pesar de no tener apetito, ya que sabía que necesitaba del alimento para soportar el trayecto. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un llamado a la puerta, mientras distraída, cerraba la maleta.

Candy se sorprendió pues todavía no había solicitado que la llevaran al aeropuerto, pero lo atribuyó a al excelente eficacia del organizador de la gira. Verificó que no hubiera olvidado ninguna pertenencia y siguió al botones, pensando que le agradaba que no hubiera ido Terry a inquietarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, al atravesar el vestíbulo para entregar la llave de la habitación, una silueta alta y muy conocida se le aproximó.

—Buenos días, Candy

—Bu… buenos días. No esperaba verte antes de partir.

Como única respuesta, Terry enarcó una ceja, mientras tomaba la llave y se la daba al empelado del hotel. Después le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apartó del escritorio.

—Te… temo que debo marcharme ahora, me espera un coche de alquiler.

—Lo sé, yo lo pedí.

—¡¿Tú?

—Debemos abordar el avión, ¿no es así? ¿a Birmingham?

Candy quedó estupefacta.

—Así es—Terry ignoró a la demás gente, como si ellos fueran los únicos huéspedes en el vestíbulo del hotel y quitó un rubio mechón de la mejilla de la joven, colocándolo con ternura detrás de la oreja femenina—yo iré contigo.

Candy jamás imaginó que Birmingham fuera así. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver muchos rascacielos y edificios bajos rodeados de jardines. "el día anterior" reflexionó ella "se sintió en extremo deprimida, pero ahora estaba feliz". Cuando Terry anunció que viajaría con ella la dejó muda y perpleja. Fue hasta que depositaron el equipaje en el aeropuerto que ella creyó en lo que había escuchado y logró balbucear con incoherencia:

—Pero, ¿Por qué, Terry? Anoche supuse que tú…

—Me comporté como un niño al que le arrebatan un dulce y lo lamento mucho. Tenías todo el derecho de negarte si no te parecía lo correcto y fue imperdonable de mi parte desquitar mi frustración contigo.

—Supongo que nunca te había rechazado una mujer.

—Jamás había conocido a una dama que dijera con exactitud lo que piensa, sin la acostumbrada cursilería femenina. Pero para responder a tu pregunta…—su voz se endureció—no, nunca me sucedió algo semejante. ¿Qué hay de malo en que un hombre y una mujer hagan el amor si los dos se atraen?

—Supongo que nada, si lo desean. Sin embargo se convierte en una relación intrascendente y poco duradera.

—No considero que lo que existe entre nosotros pueda ser trivial, Candy—le tomó las manos acercándolas a su pecho—te deseo como a ninguna otra mujer, pero te prometo que no volverán a suscitarse escenas desagradables. Haré todo lo posible por contener mi impaciencia hasta que cambies de opinión y sé que lo harás.

Terry no mantenía en secreto el hecho de que la había acompañado a Birmingham con una idea en mente, persuadirla de sucumbir ante sus encantos para que ella lo invitara a su alcoba ¿deseaba ella ese tipo de relación pasajera? Candy casi tenia al certeza de que no. Algo en su interior rechazaba la idea de convertirse en una más de sus conquistas.

Ese día lo tendría libre, ya que el concierto se llevaría a cabo hasta el siguiente día; dieron un paseo por el ayuntamiento de Birmingham, para después dirigirse a la universidad y, finalmente, recorrieron la hermosa catedral de St. Phillipe. Fue un día agotador, pero el más feliz que Candy había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Terry no aparecía por ninguna parte, quizá después de todo, él había decidido no volverla a ver. Candy trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor. Lo último que necesitaba en la actual etapa de su carrera era un romance, ni siquiera una relación casual y fugaz como la que Terry le ofrecía. Sin embargo, el que hubiera partido sin una palabra de despedida le dolía más de lo que ella esperaba.

Al terminar el concierto, descubrió que Terry la esperaba en la recepción que se dio después del concierto, para más tarde desaparecer juntos. La euforia de Candy duró hasta que Terry la acompañó a su habitación, ahí esa euforia se convirtió en incertidumbre.

—Supongo que esta vez tendremos que decirnos adiós Terry—incluso a sus oídos su voz sonó falsa e irreal—me marcho de Birmingham mañana a primera hora.

Terry miró a través de la puerta abierta hacia la habitación y después fijó la vista en el tenso rostro de Candy.

—¿Debo entender que aun no estás lista para invitarme a entrar?

—No, por favor, Terry, no…—su voz tenía un dejo de desesperación pues no estaba segura de poder mantenerse firme ante la persuasión de Terry, pero él la hizo callar al posar dos dedos gentilmente sobre sus labios.

—En ese caso, tendré que seguirte a Bristol.

Él no bromeó; después de Bristol la siguió a Liverpool, asegurándose de que pasaran juntos le mayor tiempo posible, haciéndola mucho más consciente de él pero sin presionarla. Parecía que tenía la seguridad de que Candy al fin cedería por lo que no le molestaba esperar. Algunas veces, eso la atemorizaba, puesto que ella no confiaba en su capacidad de mantenerse a distancia.

Así que era una locura sentirse feliz en su compañía. Se justificó diciéndose que se debía a que nunca le había sucedido algo semejante. Terry era un hombre muy atractivo y su experiencia con las mujeres lo dotaba de un magnetismo avasallador que provocaba la respuesta femenina.

Fue en Bradford, donde se vieron cristalizadas sus inquietudes. A la mañana siguiente de su recital, encontró a Terry leyendo el periódico tan absorto, que no se percató de la presencia de ella.

—¿Qué sucede bajaron tus acciones?

—Temo mucho que somos noticia para la prensa.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesurados al mirar las fotografías: una era de ella y la otra de Terry. Al pie de las fotos, decía: _"¿nuevo romance del magnate industrial?_

Incrédula, leyó que el conocido hombre de negocios y ex actor, Terry Grandchester, el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra, seguía a la joven pianista americana, Candice White, alrededor del país durante su gira artística. Después sugería que a pesar de que él siempre había sido amante de la música, tal vez ahora existía más que amor a la misma. A continuación, enlistaban a una serie de damas que habían disfrutado de la compañía del magnate.

Candy se ruborizó, había olvidado que Terry era una figura muy conocida, por lo menos en su país y que sus actos provocarían interés y comentarios y no siempre bien intencionados. Así que, Candy temblorosa, dijo:

—Debes mantenerte rodeado de gente similar a ti, de mujeres que acepten situaciones como a las que estas acostumbrado. No desperdicies tu tiempo con jóvenes anticuadas como yo.

Al ver que Terry no pronunciaba palabra alguna, prosiguió:

—¿Qué se supone que ocurrirá después de que me marques con el símbolo de tu posesión y luego me digas adiós? ¿Conformarme con esa experiencia durante el resto de mi vida o buscar a otros hombres con la vana esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pueda borrar tu recuerdo? Es mejor que te marches, ofreceré un concierto esta noche y debo estar tranquila.

Más que oír, sintió los pasos de él y se angustió, por ello opuso resistencia cuando él la tomó por los hombros y trató de darle media vuelta. Él sin esfuerzo alguno la levantó en brazos, ella protestó y lo golpeó con los puños. Sin embargo el la sentó en una silla y se arrodilló frente a ella, atrapándole los puños y aprisionándolos en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Candy?

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya me oíste, pero como nunca había pronunciado esas palabras y espero no volver a hacerlo, no me molesta repetirlas ahora. Querida, te propuse matrimonio.

—No comprendo… jamás has ocultado el hecho de que lo único que deseabas era un amorío pasajero.

—tal vez en un principio fue así. Jamás me interesó el matrimonio, mas no se por qué supusiste que sería pasajero. Y supongo que no te puedo culpar por dudar. Reconozco que no he manejado la situación con delicadeza, pero si todo esto resulta novedoso para ti, créeme que también lo es para mí. Debo aceptar que en el pasado deseé a otras mujeres, pero jamás de esta manera y nunca me sentí tan…—meditó para encontrar la palabra correcta—tan posesivo como soy contigo. Cuando el periodista aquel asoció tu nombre con el mío, al mitad de mi ser se alegró de que me reconocieran como tu pareja, aunque la otra me culpó por no haberte protegido contra las calumnias. Supongo que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que un amorío contigo no sería suficiente y lo confirmé al escucharte decir que utilizarías a otros hombres para borrar mi recuerdo.

Terry tensó la mandíbula y una expresión colérica oscureció sus ojos azules.

—Nunca me creí posesivo pero ¡diablos! La idea de que otro hombre te toque…

—¿Hablas en serio Terry? ¿No me propones matrimonio para hacerme sentir menos culpable de acostarme contigo?

—No puedes pensar…—se interrumpió—¡dios mío, qué opinión tan negativa tienes de mi!

Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, oprimiéndole los hombros con suavidad.

Candy, es necesario que te convenzas de que eso es falso; te prometo evitar que estemos solos de nuevo. No puedo fingir que será fácil, mas no intentaré hacerte el amor hasta que estemos casados. Acepta ser mi esposa, por favor.

—Oh, Terry…

Candy acarició tiernamente el rostro de Terry, mientras un destello de felicidad brillaba en los ojos verdes y notó un tímido gozo en el cuerpo de Candy al abrazarlo.

—Sí, desde luego que me casare contigo, Terry, ¿si estás seguro de que lo deseas?

—Jamás he estado tan seguro de mis sentimientos. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos Candy.

La envolvió en un abrazo protector y poco apasionado, cuando la apartó le dio un beso breve.

—Sé que debemos esperar hasta que hables con la señorita Pony, sin embargo, ¿te importaría mucho que anunciáramos nuestro compromiso durante la fiesta posterior al concierto de esta noche? Esta vez quiero estar seguro de que los reporteros conozcan bien la historia y cuando la noticia llegue hasta Chicago, nosotros estemos con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

_hola mis lectoras! aqui de neuvo dejandoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic, gracias a todas aquellas que han leido mi fic, especialmente a_

**wisal: **_amiga! que alegria me da el saber que me esatn leyendo en un pasi tan bello como lo es el tuyo! y no te preocupes por los errores, lo importante es saber que te ha gustado mi historia espero seguir leyendote! xoxo_

**lita: **_jajaj oh si muy cierto ¿quien se puede resitir a los encantos de mi terry?' nadie! jeje_

**_Capitulo 4_**

_E_sa misma noche, al terminar el recital, Terry le hizo la entrega del anillo a Candy frente a todos los presentes, quienes respondieron con una gran ovación. Mientras Candy miraba la preciosa sortija de zafiros rodeados de diamantes, preguntó:

—Terry, como…

—El apellido Grandchester es un tanto influyente. Mientras te vestías me puse en contacto con un amigo joyero ¿te agrada?

—Es muy hermoso. Oh, Terry te amo.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Terry levantó la palma de la mano femenina y la besó. Pasaron varios instantes antes de que tomara conciencia de la gente que los rodeó para expresar sus buenos deseos.

— ¿y cuando informaras a tu familia, Terry? —preguntó Candy mas tarde, en tanto cenaban tranquilos—quizá deberías darles a tus padres la oportunidad de conocerme durante mi estancia en Inglaterra.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Terry ¿cierta cautela? Sin embargo, se esfumó con tal rapidez que Candy no se percató.

—Ya le di la noticia por teléfono a mis padres. Es más importante para mi recibir la bendición de la señorita pony, Candy. Quiero estar seguro de que no recibirás presiones que te hagan cambiar de opinión.

—Querido, no existe la mas remota posibilidad de que esos Uceda y ¿Por qué iba la señorita pony a intentarlo? Te querrá tanto como yo. Bueno, tal vez no tanto como yo te amo, cuando se entere de lo feliz que soy…

Tal como lo predijo Candy, la señorita pony estaba tan feliz con la noticia que, únicamente puso como objeción, el que Candy debía atender sus compromisos pacatazos antes de casarse, así que, dentro de tres meses se realizaría la boda.

Almorzaron en pony´s home y mientras la señorita pony dormía la siesta, Terry condujo a Candy a Lakewood, a corta distancia de ahí. Su emoción de conocer al fin el interior de la casa que siempre le gustó tanto, se desvaneció un poco al llegar y ver estacionado un auto deportivo color blanco a la entrada de la mansión.

—parece que tienes visitas.

—¿el coche? Es de mi secretaria, al telefoneé anoche y le pedí que estuviera aquí. Quiero que te conozca y…—hizo una mueca—temo que tendré que ponerme al corriente con el trabajo.

—debes de ser un jefe muy generoso su tu secretaria puede darse el lujo de conducir un auto como ese.

—lo soy, pero ella lo vale, es muy eficiente—la tomó del brazo y la llevó al interior—querida, ven a inspeccionar tu futuro hogar.

Candy olvidó el asunto mientras contemplaba el inmenso vestíbulo, el sol, que entraba por la enorme ventana a lo alto de la elegante escalinata, hacia relucir el pulido suelo de roble. De pronto, se abrió una puerta y pareció una dama un poco rolliza.

—Mi ama de llaves, al señora Jameson, Candy. Jamie permíteme presentarte a mi futura esposa.

Candy recibió cálidas felicitaciones del ama de llaves, pero detectó cierta satisfacción en la voz de la señora cuando preguntó:

—¿Ya se enteró la señorita Legan de la buena noticia?

—¿De cual buena noticia debe enterarse la señorita legan?—preguntó una voz fría.

Candy se volvió y vio en el marco de la puerta a una mujer bonita: el cabello era de un color caoba rojizo brillante, los ojos cafés la miraban intensamente.

—Ah, ahí estas—sonriendo, Terry llevó a Candy hasta la secretaria—ella es la dama eficiente de quien te hablaba Candy, Elisa Legan. Elisa, tengo el gusto de presentarte a Candice White. Candy y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio.

—¡Matrimonio!—la conmoción reflejada en los ojos castaños de la joven era innegable, así como el súbito sobresalto.

Candy alzó la vista hacia Terry ¿sabría que su empelada lo amaba?

Las palabras que mencionó a continuación indicaron que lo ignoraba.

—Quiero que por favor le muestres la casa a Candy para que decida si quiere hacer algunos cambios—pasaron junto a la pasmada mujer para entrar en una enorme sala iluminada—se que tres meses de espera parecen una eternidad. Tal vez puedas ayudar con los preparativos de la boda Elisa, sobre todo porque Candy tiene muchos compromisos profesionales.

Si captó el silencio de su secretaria, Terry no lo demostró.

Siguieron recorriendo el resto de la casa, mientras Terry le reiteraba que podía hacer las modificaciones que ella gustara. Repentinamente, a sus espaldas, se escuchó la voz colérica de Elisa.

—perdón por al interrupción, pero perderás el contrato Bonnington si no te ocupas de él de inmediato, lo estuve posponiendo pero al enterarme de tu regreso prometí al señor VanDervick que lo llamarías esta tarde.

—tienes razón Elisa, ya sé, le pediré a la señora Jameson que te muestre el resto de la casa y te sirva té ¿estas de acuerdo Candy?

Candy aceptó con una sonrisa, conciente de la satisfacción reflejada en los ojos cafés de la secretaria, cuando esta cerró la puerta del estudio. Candy sintió un intenso escalofrío en la espalda.

Transcurrieron cuatro semanas. No vio a Terry tanto como hubiera deseado, pues tenia un programa de conciertos muye extenso y el realizó algunos viajes para visitar las fabricas al norte y al oeste de la región central de estados unidos. Sin embargo, pudo asistir a todos los recitales en Chicago y algunos en las provincias donde legaran a coincidir, la acompañaba a las fiestas y funciones benéficas a las que asistió y la presentó a un mundo nuevo para ella, el de los negocios, donde conoció a los amigos y colegas de su futuro esposos.

A pesar de ello, se daba tiempo de visitar a menudo a la señorita pony y llevar a cabo algunos preparativos de la boda, que decidieron seria sencilla e intima. También, se dio tiempo de visitar a Albert, y compartir con él la dicha que la embargaba y le pidió que fuera él quien la entregara en al ceremonia nupcial.

Si alguna nube empañó la felicidad de Candy, fue la actitud posesiva de Elisa con respecto a Terry, la superioridad de la joven en cuanto al conocimiento de las actividades de él y la facilidad con que logró que Candy se sintiera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, ella trató de ser comprensiva, pues sabia cuan herida se sentía la secretaria y lo difícil que seria aceptar que el hombre amado contraería matrimonio con otra mujer.

Candy ofreció un recital durante la hora del almuerzo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Terry esperándola, emocionado y de buen humor, insistió llevarla a Lakewood.

En cuanto entraron en la sala, ella se dio cuenta del motivo de su estado de ánimo. Junto al enrome ventanal vio un magnifico piano blanco.

—Terry—sin aliento, corrió hasta el taburete y acarició las teclas del instrumento, escuchó los tonos y dando media vuelta de nuevo, enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Terry con los ojos brillantes y el rostro feliz—gracias, es el regalo de bodas mas hermoso que alguna joven pudiera desear.

—¿mas hermoso que un diamante?

—oh, mil veces mas—le inclino y lo besó en la boca, de inmediato Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionado. Los dos temblaban y respiraban con dificultad cuando el la apartó.

—creo que será mejor que reserve mesa en _la Maison _para esta noche. Si cenamos aquí, no seré capaz de controlarme y adelantaré nuestra noche de bodas. Prueba el piano mientras me cambio, no tardaré mucho—dio media vuelta ya abandonó la habitación.

Candy regresó al piano y respiró profundo, tratando de controlar sus emociones, pero antes de que pudiera tocar las teclas, una incomoda punzada en la nuca hizo que volteara a ver a Elisa, quien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta del estudio. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí la secretaria de Terry? ¿Había escuchado parte de la conversación intima y privada? Si, con seguridad, concluyó Candy al ver la dureza e ira reflejadas en los ojos de la joven.

—¿no crees que es de mala suerte aceptar el regalo de bodas con tanta anticipación? —Dijo Elisa, en un tono malicioso—sobre todo porque ese matrimonio esta destinado al fracaso.

—¡no se por que lo dices!

—oh, vamos, es como unir a un ratón con un gato salvaje. Por el momento eres la novedad para Terry, pero los separa un abismo ¿Qué tienes en común con él? Conozco y entiendo a Terry mucho mejor que tú.

—supongo que lo has tratado durante mucho tiempo.

—tres años. No te ilusiones imaginando que te amará toda la vida.

—¿no te parecer que en ese tiempo Terry tuvo muchísimas oportunidades de profundizar la relación jefe-secretaria, de haberlo deseado?

—¿Qué sabes tu de nuestra relación? ¡Nada! Lo conozco mas íntimamente de lo que él te ha dicho—la puerta del estudio se cimbró cuando Elisa la cerró de un portazo.

Le llevó tiempo recuperar la calma, recordándose que no valía la pena preocuparse por el pasado de Terry, el presente era lo que importaba y el futuro… su futuro como pareja. Por lo tanto, debía serenarse y tomar esa escena tan molesta por lo que era, un estallido de celos de Elisa quien se negaba a aceptar que el hombre amado se casara con otra mujer.

Candy no vio a Terry hasta el jueves de la semana siguiente, no le complació verlo en el vestidor después de su presentación con Elisa colgando de su brazo.

—Estoy ampliando la cultura de Elisa—sonrió Terry, liberándose de los dedos firmes de esta para besar a Candy con ternura—resulta que me dijo que nunca te había escuchado tocar el piano.

De pronto, notó que la atención de Terry era reclamada por Marguerite Shepard, quien como muchas otras personas, comenzaban a llegar a l camerino de Candy para felicitarla y expresarle sus mejores deseos, por lo que Elisa añadió con una sonrisa complaciente:

—cuando Terry me invita a salir, por lo general hacemos algo más sofisticado que asistir a un concierto al aire libre. Prefiero el centro nocturno a donde fuimos el martes por la noche.

¿Mientras Candy estaba en nueva York? Sintió la puñalada de los celos, Terry no mencionó nada al respecto, la noche anterior que hablaron por teléfono.

Se dio cuenta de que Elisa la escudriñaba para descifrar el efecto de sus palabras y con desesperación trato de evitar que se reflejara su inseguridad.

—supongo que te refieres a que necesitó de ti para entretener aquellos hombres de negocios.

—oh, ¿eso fue lo que te dijo?—inquirió Elisa.

Candy mordisqueó su labio inferior, mientras la otra joven daba media vuelta. ¿Debía hablar con Terry o ignorarlo como otra de las escenas de envidia de Elisa? Lo último que deseaba era que él supiera que no le tenía confianza. Meditó en el asunto durante la cena e incluso casi no pudo comer, por lo que Terry le manifestó su preocupación.

Hasta que se estacionaron frente al edifico donde se encontraba su departamento, Candy se atrevió a hablar. Aunque intentó mantener la voz serena y no darle mucha importancia al decir "supe que saliste a un centro nocturno mientras yo me ausenté", la tensión debió ser evidente, pues Terry la miró con dureza.

—¡por eso estas malhumorada! Si, llegó a Chicago un colega de negocios y tuve que llevarlo a pasear. Te hubiese invitado si hubieras estado aquí, así que no hay necesidad de comportarte como si hubiera cometido una ofensa imperdonable.

—lo… siento. No cometiste ningún crimen, desde luego. Solo que al enterarme por Elisa, tuve la impresión de que…

—Estoy seguro de que ella jamás lo habría mencionado si hubiera tenido la idea de que con ello provocaría una escena de celos—interrumpió el con frialdad, y Candy lo miró desconsolada.

—Terry te has dado cuenta de que Elisa te ama?

—los sentimientos de mi secretaria o al falta de ellos, nada tienen que ver con nosotros, solo puedo justificar esta conversación por el hecho de que esta agotada y tensa, pero espero que no se convierta en un habito.

Salió del automóvil antes de que ella pudiera defenderse, lo siguió aturdida, en tanto él la guiaba hasta la puerta del estudio, donde la tomo en sus brazos y la besó apasionado.

—buenas noches Candy, te veré mañana—molesto, dio media vuelta y subió al coche.

A la semana siguiente, Candy tuvo que marcharse a al gira por Alemania. Terry la despidió en el aeropuerto y lamentó estar demasiado ocupado y no poder acompañarla.

Su primer concierto tuvo un éxito espectacular.

Y en cuanto llegó al hotel, habló al departamento de Terry en Chicago, se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar que no era precisamente la voz de Terry quien contestaba, sino la de Elisa.

—¡Candy! Creo que Terry no esperaba que lo llamaras a esta hora. Se esta bañando, espera un momento, déjame ver si puede venir al teléfono.

Candy miró su reloj. En efecto, era tarde pues tuvo dificultades para abandonar a los hospitalarios anfitriones alemanes, pero si la media noche era tarde para que llamara a Terry ¿no era extraño que la secretaria todavía estuviera en el departamento de él?

—¡cariño! ¿Cómo te fue?—la calida voz de Terry se escuchó ansiosa a través del auricular.

—¿Qué hace Elisa en tu apartamento?—no tenia intenciones de hacer esa pregunta y menos parecer acusadora, pero su tono no fue amable.

—¿Qué piensas que hace? Esta trabajando, desde luego.

—¿Trabajando?—no quiso delatar su escepticismo, mas no pudo evitarlo.

—para eso le pago. Ahora ¿vas a decirme como estuvo el concierto o piensas continuar con este inútil interrogatorio?

—lo… siento. Me sorprendió que ella contestara el teléfono.

Con gran esfuerzo, Candy intentó olvidar el tono culpable en la voz de Elisa que todavía retumbaba en sus oídos y le contó de su éxito, pero de alguna manera el triunfo que tanto anheló compartir con Terry, de pronto se esfumó.

Trató de alejar los malos pensamientos que la acosaban, pero en las ocasiones en que ella lo telefoneaba en la noche siempre contestaba Elisa. No deseaba darles crédito a las dudas que la atormentaban, pues amaba mucho a Terry.

La bienvenida, el beso posesivo que le dio Terry al recibirla en el aeropuerto a su regreso a Chicago, dispersó sus dudas durante un tiempo, pero la actitud de la secretaria cuando las dos jóvenes se reunieron destruía la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de Terry. Así que Candy no podía ocultar la antipatía que sentía hacia al empleada de Terry, por lo que él a menudo fruncía el ceño ante la actitud de Candy.

Durante el tormentoso fin de semana ya no hubo dudas. Después de un día agotador en el que grabó algunas sonatas de Beethoven, Terry la llamó al estudio, a donde se suponía pasaría por ella, par decirle que se retasaría y el sugirió que tomara un taxi y fuera a su oficina cuando terminara la grabación.

—El jefe todavía esta en una conferencia—le informó Elisa cuando al fin llego Candy a al oficina amueblada con excelente gusto en la suite ejecutiva en el último piso del edificio empresas Grandchester de Chicago, señalando con la cabeza una puerta de la cual provenida un murmullo—será mejor que tomes asiento, estás hecha un guiñapo. Por supuesto, las dos sabemos lo viril y exigente que es Terry como amante ¿no es cierto?

Elisa entrecerró los ojos al mirar el rostro pasmado y encendido de Candy.

—¿significa tu demostración de inocencia y pureza que aun no han tenido relaciones? Eso explica muchas cosas, eres mas lista de lo que creí, al llevarlo hasta el matrimonio. Pero no tanto como tu piensa, Terry es un hombre de experiencia, querida y siempre le ah gustado la variedad, así que note ilusiones con la idea de que tu inocencia y candidez lo mantendrán fiel por mucho tiempo.

—no te creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Qué Terry es un amante fabuloso o que no podrás retenerlo mucho tiempo?

—no deberías de hablarme de esa manera, no pienso escucharte…

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta posterior. Como si percibiera la atmosfera tensa en el ambiente, Terry fulminó con la mirada a las dos jóvenes, aunque no hizo ningún comentario hasta acompañar al visitante a la puerta de salida. Entonces, se volvió hacia ellas e inquirió molesto:

—¿estuvieron discutiendo?

Antes de que Candy pudiera hablar, Elisa repuso con serenidad:

—temo que tu prometida esta un poco… tensa. Es comprensible, ella tuvo un día difícil y como toda novia esta muy presionada, así que por mi parte no me ofendo.

La mirada dura y desdeñosa de Terry penetró hasta el corazón de Candy y desolada lo vio a los ojos ¿Cómo defenderse después de las palabras de Elisa? Si le decía lo que esta declaró, sin duda la secretaria lo negaría y, la manera en que él la miraba, confirmaba a quien de las dos apoyaría.

Para colmo, Elisa viajó con ellos a Kenwood y además, con el pretexto de que Candy descansaría mejor en el asiento posterior se sentó al lado de Terry, sin que este protestara.

El trayecto resultó un martirio para Candy y cuando llegaron, en vez de dejar primero a Elisa en Lakewood y permitirle a Candy un rato a solas con Terry, este condujo directo a pony´s home.

Era de noche cuando tomaron la vereda y la aprensión abrumó a Candy.

—no hay luces encendidas, Candy ¿te esperaba la señorita pony?

—no, ella no esta en la ciudad—dijo Candy en un susurro.

—en ese caso, será mejor que te quedes en Lakewood—dijo Terry. Al llegar a la mansión. Terry le ordenó a Elisa.

—llama a la señora Jameson y pídele que le prepare una habitación a Candy—ordenó Terry a su secretaria—no le permitiré dormir sola en esa casa esta noche, se quedará aquí. Tal vez puedas prestarle algún camisón y la señora Jameson sabrá donde hay cepillos de dientes.

—No hay necesidad de molestar al ama de llaves, yo me ocuparé de todo—le aseguró la empleada de inmediato.

Terry llevó a Candy a la sala y le sirvió un poco de Brandy, Elisa se marchó para llevar todo lo que Candy pudiera necesitar.

Sin embargo, fue Terry quien la acompañó a su habitación una vez que estuvo lista, mirando alrededor para verificar que no faltara nada. La sentó en la orilla de la cama y le quitó los zapatos; la besó y le ordenó que durmiera bien. Aunque añadió con tono burlón:

—aunque dudo que yo pueda conciliar el sueño.

Exhausta y bajo los efectos del Brandy, Candy se durmió casi de inmediato, aunque despertó unas cuantas horas después. El reloj de la habitación le indicaba que eran las dos de la mañana y pese a que la casa estaba en silencio, el sueño se le fue de pronto. Durante media hora estuvo despierta, después se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata que Elisa le prestó junto con el camisón y e dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se lavó las manos y tomó dos aspirinas. Acababa de salir del baño cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación de Terry se abría y su corazón dio un vuelco.

No era él quien salía, sino Elisa, cubierta por un bello camisón. Candy vio que la joven cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido y se volvía llevándose una mano a los labios al descubrir la presencia de la chica.

—¡querida! Supongo que me has descubierto in fraganti. No debes culparme demasiado. Terry es un amante fabuloso, pronto lo descubrirás, yo jamás e podido resistirme.

—¡no! ¡es mentira! Terry no lo haría, no podría…

Elisa rió con suavidad.

—si pudo ¿todavía no comprendes que es incapaz de serle fiel a una mujer? Yo lo acepté hace tiempo y por eso todavía estamos juntos. Por supuesto, ha tenido otras mujeres durante estos tres años, pero siempre regresa a mi—con otro brote de risa burlona, se dirigió a su alcoba.

El primer impulso de Candy fue ir de inmediato a reclamarle y decirle… ¿Qué desbarataba su compromiso? ¿Qué después de todo no se celebraría el matrimonio? Tembló sin cesar ¿Sria capaz de entrar en esa habitación y decirle a Terry que su relación terminaba?

Ella consocia la respuesta si pues, dio media vuelta y con lentitud regresó a su habitación para recostarse sin poder dormir.

A pesar de no haber podido dormir bien y haber sido testigo de la salida del sol, Candy fue la ultima en bajar al comedor. Terry se levantó de la mesa al verla titubear en el marco de la puerta, intentando reunir valor paras encararlo. El dolor aumentó ante el descaro con que el rostro masculino se iluminó al verla, como si su alegría fuera sincera. Sin embargo, cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, Candy sintió escalofríos por la mirada celosa de Elisa, que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa y no pudo evitar apartarse de él.

—¿Por qué tan discreta esta mañana? Elisa me ha visto besarte antes y con toda seguridad me verá hacerlo muchas veces mas ¿dormiste bien?

—no, de hecho casi no dormí.

—estoy segura de que te preocupas sin motivo querida. Llamaremos a la señorita pony a casa de su amiga en cuanto terminemos de desayunar y ya veras que esta bien.

—prefiero llamarla desde casa, Terry, claro, si tienes tiempo para llevarme a casa. De hecho, quiero hablar contigo—levantó la barbilla al mirar a Elisa—y deseo hacerlo en privado.

Los ojos de Terry capturaron la mirada en dirección a la secretaria y de pronto, quedaron inexpresivos. Aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza

Una vez en pony´s home, Candy telefoneó a la señorita pony.

—¿Cómo esta la señorita pony?—preguntó Terry unos minutos después cuando ella entró a la cocina.

—bien, regresará por la tarde.

—ahora que eso ya no te angustia—Terry le ofreció una taza de café—me gustaría que me dijeras que querías discutir conmigo a solas.

Candy se sentó en una de las sillas y asió la taza para controlar el temblor de sus manos. Ese era el momento de exigirle amor y lealtad y de pronto, no supo que decirle.

—¿bien? ¿o es que de pronto dejó de ser importante para ti?

—es vital Terry, por favor, no supondrás que te compartiré con Elisa una vez que estemos casados.

—¿sabes lo que dices? Me pides deshacerme de la mejor secretaria que he tenido para calmar tus celos. Me pregunto que otra cosa exigirás después ¿abandonar mis negocios y dedicarme a seguirte como un perro faldero?

—desde luego que no, yo…

—claro que no, jamás lo haré, he tratado de ignorar tus celos por mi secretaria, pero esta… petición no es solo un insulto a Elisa y a mi, sino que es una actitud enfermiza.

—¿tratas de negar que tu y ella son amantes?

—si, lo niego. Para tu información, no corro el riesgo de perder a una excelente empleada complicando la relación laboral con lazos sentimentales. Tampoco e mirado a otra mujer desde que te conocí y mucho menos deseado a nadie mas.

Los ojos azules adquirieron un repentino color oscuro.

—no espero que me creas. Los celos llevados a ese extremo son una enfermedad y es imposible razonar.

—Terry, eso es mentira, yo se…

—líbrame de tu absurda imaginación. No, Candy, no tendrás que compartirme con Elisa una vez casados, porque no habrá matrimonio.

—¡no puedes hablar en serio!

—jamás he hablado con mayor seriedad. He notado como los celos obsesivos destruyen a la pareja y de ninguna manera deseo vivir esa terrible situación. Lo siento mucho, pero todo acabó—se volvió y abandonó la casa.

Al principio, Candy fue incapaz de moverse. Cuando al fin logró ponerse en pie y correr hasta la puerta, el coche de Terry desaparecía de la vereda. Se sentó en un peldaño de la escalera exterior y colocó los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, con la mirada incrédula en el vacío. Terry se había marchado para siempre, estaba fuera de su vida.

¡La acusó cuando él era el culpable! Terry rompió su compromiso cuando era ella quien tenía motivos para hacerlo.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que ella lo notara, sentada allí en el último peldaño, tratando de aceptar la catástrofe que cayó sobre ella de manera inesperada.

¡Celos obsesivos! La acusación de Terry, injusta del todo, la hirió como un puñal. La señorita pony estaba de buen humor a su regreso y de inmediato preguntó por Terry y por que no acompañaba a Candy. Todavía dolía demasiado para hablar de ello, por lo que Candy pretextó que estaba muy ocupado.

A penas pudo probar bocado, y con un ademán involuntario buscó el teléfono. Marcó el numero de Lakewood, sin saber que diría cuando Terry le contestara, pero convencida de que no podía aceptar que su relación concluyera de ese modo. Sin embargo, nadie respondió su llamada.

En la noche y varias veces durante el domingo, llamó tanto a Lakewood como al departamento de Terry en Chicago y jamás obtuvo contestación.

La desesperación le dio valor para llamar a la oficina el lunes en la mañana y por supuesto, respondieron.

—¡Candy!

La sorpresa de Elisa cuando ella le pidió que la comunicara con Terry, le indicó que la joven sabia de la ruptura.

—debes aceptar…

—si, estoy segura de que te informó acerca del fin de nuestro compromiso. No lo llamaría si no fuera importante. Por favor, Elisa debo hablar con él; te aseguro que no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y al fin Elisa le dijo:

—espera un minuto. Iré a ver…—hubo otra espera mucho mas larga, y se deprimió aun más la escuchar de nuevo la voz de Elisa—está demasiado ocupado par hablar contigo, tiene asuntos que atender antes de marcharse a Toronto. Sin embargo, dice que si es algo urgente, aplazará el viaje. No tiene mucho tiempo que perder, pero si lo esperas a un costado de la carretera newton que esta a kilómetro y medio de Kenwood, te concederá unos minutos.

"un lapso brevísimo a un lado de la carretera", pensó desesperada, pero aunque pareciera poco prometedor el encuentro, Candy aceptó la oportunidad de verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

_Y_a no trabaje tanto señorita candice—le reprochó la señora Price, la gentil ama de llaves de Albert al entrar a la habitación después de llamar a al puerta—si continua así, enfermará.

Candy dejó a un lado el manuscrito en el que trabajaba y dando masajes a sus brazos cansados aceptó la taza con agradecimiento. No le confesó a la mujer que trabajó durante toda la noche, cubierta por una manta y acurrucada contra la cabecera de la cama. Temía que las terribles pesadillas que la acosaron durante tanto tiempo después de salir del hospital, la atormentaran de nuevo.

La amenaza de la presencia de su exnovio en Chicago destruyó la seguridad que tanto trabajo le costó recuperar y su frágil paz. Terry estaba allí, la buscó la noche anterior; era obvio que asistió al concierto de beneficencia porque sabía que la encontraría. La pequeña y tranquila casa de Albert en Naperville ya no era un refugio para ella, pues el apartamento de Terry estaba a un kilómetro de distancia.

¡si no hubiera permitido que Albert la convenciera de visitas Chicago! Si pudiera abordar el primer tren y regresar al seguro anonimato de su cabaña… sin embargo, debía asistir a la cita con su editor esta mañana.

Supo que su viejo amigo percibió las ojeras y la tensión cuando se reunió con él a la hora del desayuno.

—¡querida! ¿No dormiste bien anoche?—preguntó preocupado.

Candy negó con la cabeza sabia que era inútil ocultar su deplorable aspecto.

—¿estas nerviosa por tu cita de esta mañana? Sabes que tu editor espera ansioso tu nueva colección de estudios para aprendices de piano.

—No… no es eso—tomó el tenedor con la mano dañada y jugueteó con los huevos revueltos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?—insistió Albert con ternura.

—es… es Terry. Tengo miedo de volver a encontrarme con él.

—¿tu exnovio? ¿Te trastornó tanto verlo de nuevo? ¿De veras piensas que entre los millones de personas en Chicago existe la posibilidad de verlo en camino a tu cita?

—supongo que no, sin embargo, quisiera tomar el primer tren de regreso a casa. No volveré a sentirme segura hasta que cierre la puerta de mi cabaña y yo esté en el interior.

—¿segura? Querida ¿no te parece que eres un poco melodramática? Comprendo que volver a ver al hombre que amaste alguna vez te provoque un impacto desagradable, pero ¿Por qué esa inseguridad? Como te dije, la posibilidad de encontrarte con él es una en un millón y además fuiste muy clara anoche al enfatizar que no tenías tiempo para él. No creo que se arriesgue a sufrir un golpe a su ego buscándote otra vez.

—no comprendes…

Empujó el plato, puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el rostro entre las manos ¿Cómo explicarle a Albert su certeza de que la presencia de Terry en el concierto no fue accidental? ¿Cómo aceptar que tenia motivos validos para temerle al hombre que alguna vez amó con todo sus ser y que nada de lo que ella dijera lastimaría a Terry lo suficiente para detener su persecución con tal de satisfacer sus deseos?

—no podré hacerlo si no me dices que te preocupa—dijo Albert, con gentileza.

Se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para ofrecerle el consuelo de su brazo sobre los delgadísimos hombros.

—es necesario que me confieses que te ha torturado.

El miedo, la depresión y el agotamiento la tentaron a compartir con él el terrible secreto, mas se negó a hablar.

—Candy, no podrás alejar tu temor si mantienes tu mutismo. Sin embargo, si crees que te ayudará a sentirte mejor el que te acompañe hoy a tu cita, así lo haré. Podemos tomar un coche de alquiler.

—gracias, Albert, eres muy bueno conmigo.

—nada de eso ¿Qué tanto puede significar perder una mañana cuando sabes que daría todo lo que poseo con tal de verte como la joven feliz que fuiste algún día?

El trayecto en el taxi fue lento pero tranquilo, ningún demonio vengativo cayó sobre ella desde el cielo, ni fantasma que le saliera al paso en una esquina y el recibimiento que le brindó el señor Bowers fue cordial.

La aduló y de inmediato estudió el trabajo que ella le presentó, declaró que era con exactitud lo que había esperado y la felicitó por la excelente acogida de su preludio durante el concierto de la noche anterior, expresando esperanzas de que como había sido ejecutada en publico por la eminente pianista Annie Brighton, aumentaría la demanda de la partitura publicada por él. Habló con entusiasmo de las magníficas ventas de su anterior libro para aprendices de piano, antes de invitarla a realizar una tercera colección para completar la serie publicada por él y su casa editora.

—Ahora que fue lanzada su primera pieza ¿tiene planes para escribir un segundo trabajo?—preguntó el editor.

—he empezado una sonata.

—¡Ambicioso trabajo!—exclamó el editor.

—las ideas son solo fragmentos todavía y es probable que no logre terminarla.

—si alguna vez la completa, y si es de la calidad de su preludio, nos deleitará recibirla.

La crítica de Alexander McDoneld la noche anterior con respecto al fuego interno carente en su obra, así como la falta de sentimiento en la misma, era todavía una espina clavada en la piel. La idea de que su preludio hubiera sido publicado y ejecutado por motivos diferentes al merito propio de la pieza la alteró.

No solo destruyó su carrera como interprete, sino destrozó también la fe en si misma como mujer y como artista.

—si considero que la sonata rebasa la calidad del preludio, la presentaré para su publicación señor Bowers, de lo contrario no lo haré—expresó con convicción.

—solo un profesional como usted habla de esa manera, señorita White, en caso de que supere la calidad del preludio, tendrá usted ejecutantes de la calidad de Annie Brighton ansiosos de interpretarla.

—no me dijiste que planeabas una sonata, Candy—dijo Albert, cuando estuvieron sentados en el asiento posterior del taxi para regresar a Naperville.

—lo siento, no se que me obligó a anunciarlo de esa manera y me arrepentí en cuanto lo comenté. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi trabajo hasta que tengo algo en el papel. Discutirlo con tanta premura disipa la energía creativa de alguna manera y como mencioné antes, son todavía fragmentos.

—ah, el periodo de gestación.

Albert expresó su comprensión y de inmediato comenzó a hablar de otra cosa hasta que el taxi llegó a casa.

Mientras colgaban sus abrigos en el closet, la señora Price salió presurosa de la cocina.

—Tienen visitas—les informó.

—¿en la sala de música?

De inmediato Albert se dirigió hacia la sala de música, pero Candy continuó avanzando, abría la puerta de la sala de estar cuando la señorita Price anunció presurosa.

—no, esta en la sala, viene a ver a la señorita.

Las pupilas de Candy se dilataron y el pánico se apoderó de ella al ver a Terry, levantándose de la silla más próxima a la chimenea. Quiso regresar y correr, pero el terror se lo impidió.

—¡por dios, Candy! Deja de mirarme como si vieras resucitar a un muerto—exclamó Terry con aspereza y ella comenzó a temblar.

—por alguna razón usted la aterra, señor Grandchester. Vamos Candy, siéntate antes de que caigas al suelo—Candy se sentó en un sofá, tratando de controlar el incesante temblor.

—ahora, señor Grandchester, como puede darse cuenta, ella no disfruta de su visita por lo que le ruego exponer su asunto con brevedad.

—no deseo asustarla, solo quiero hablar con ella y preferiría hacerlo en privado.

—¡no! Por favor Albert no te vayas. No se como me siguió hasta aquí o que quiere de mi, pero yo no tengo nada que decirle.

—Marguerite me informó que te encontraría aquí, en casa de tu amigo y protector y después de las acusaciones infundadas que me hiciste anoche, responsabilizándome del accidente que puso fin a tu carrera, creo que me debes una explicación.

—¿quieres hablar de eso?

—Si—aceptó sin rodeos—cuando alguien lanza una acusación contra mí, totalmente injustificada, creo tener derecho a saber el motivo.

—¡injustificada! Te aseguré anoche que jamás le he dicho a nadie lo que sucedió ese día, ni a la policía, ni a mi abuela, ni a Albert ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo publico ahora?

—si, tal vez logre comprender por que te aterras.

—en ese caso, Albert, por favor permanece aquí y escucha todo; para mi protección, se queda conmigo.

Albert la miró y después a Terry; este solo encogió los hombros y se sentó en el sofá a un lado de ella.

—yo le dije a la policía cuando me interrogaron en el hospital que no reconocí el coche que propició el accidente. Fue… mentira. Conocía bien el automóvil, era el Porsche negro de Terry. Estaba estacionado a un costado de la carretera donde habíamos acordado reunirnos. Esperó hasta que me detuve, Salí de mi auto y entonces, con toda deliberación, puso en marcha el suyo para atropellarme; retrocedí de un salto, apoyándome contra mi vehiculo pero había dejado la puerta abierta. El Porsche lo chocó con gran fuerza y la puerta se cerró sobre mi mano. Entonces, se alejó de ahí.

—¡Querida!—exclamó Albert.

—¡Maldita!—Terry gritó y se lanzó contra ella. El le atrapó la muñeca del brazo y después la otra, subiéndole con rudeza las mangas del suéter y examinando los antebrazos de Candy. Antes que Albert pudiera ponerse de pie para protestar, él la soltó y retrocedió.

—esta bien, solo buscaba señales de adición a alguna droga. Esa mentira debe tener alguna explicación. Dime Candy, cuando, con exactitud tuvo lugar ese supuesto intento de asesinato.

—tu sabes cuando, la mañana del lunes siguiente al día en que rompiste nuestro compromiso.

—dos días después, te hubieras tomado la molestia de comprobar los hechos, antes de inventar tus falsas historias. Cuando te dejé en casa de la señorita pony, Salí de inmediato para Chicago y tomé el primer avión para Londres. A la hora en que supuestamente nos vimos a un costado de la carretera, yo estaba el norte de escocia. Si el percance sucedió cuando tú dices ¿Cómo te explicas que a las pocas semanas salieras de gira otra vez? Si quizá puse la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros, pero aun así no pude evitar preocuparme por ti, por eso le pedí a alguien que me mantuviera informado. También se que en cuanto regresaste a Chicago, te fuiste a vivir con otro hombre.

Candy lo miró aturdida. ¿La había buscado e insistido en exponerse frente a un testigo solo para negar su participación en el accidente? Ahora era la palabra de ella contra la de él.

—Esto es terrible—murmuró Albert a un lado—pero a l menos algo puede aclararse sin lugar a dudas.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el librero de donde sacó un pesado volumen. Al abrirlo, Candy notó que era un álbum de recuerdos que contenía recortes de periódicos que narraban la carrera de ella como pianista. De la última pagina del libro, extrajo una hoja doblada.

—conservo esto, el resumen de la carrera de mi protegida, sin embargo, nunca pude pegar el articulo sobre su trágico final.

Albert desdobló el periódico y se lo entregó a Terry, señalando un párrafo:

Candy vio a Terry leer el reporte con el ceño fruncido "un conductor que se dio a la fuga puso fin a la carrera de la joven concertista de piano candice White" vio que palidecía, al leer la fecha.

—pero sucedió semanas antes de…

—¿de que señor Grandchester?—intervino Albert.

—que me informaran de que Candy iniciaba otra gira y que su carrera se tornaba mas exitosa.

—puedo asegurarle que Candy no estaba en condiciones de salir de gira. Estuvo hospitalizada durante ocho semanas y el único hombre con quien vivió fui yo. La tarje aquí cuando la dieron de alta en el hospital debido a que su abuela no estaba en condiciones de cuidarla. La señorita pony sufrió un ataque cardiaco, provocado por el impacto del accidente de su nieta y murió al poco tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntarle quien le dio ese reporte tan falso sobre las actividades de Candy?—Albert volvió a doblar con cuidado la página del periódico y la guardó en el álbum.

—mi… secretaria—respondió Terry, con voz baja.

—¡Elisa!—exclamó Candy con amargura, y añadió—¿no existe algún motivo por el cual tu amante inventara mi supuesta gira y mi flamante novio? Tal vez lo planearon juntos.

—¿Esa mujer era su amante?—cuestionó Albert horrorizado.

—¡no! Aunque, por algún motivo, Candy estaba convencida de que lo era. Eso fue lo que nos separó, sus celos obsesivos por Elisa. Yo ya no los soportaba.

—¡por dios!

Candy no podía tolerar más relatos del pasado, ese revivir de emociones que pensó olvidadas y que así quería mantener. Se puso de pie y caminó tambaleante hasta la ventana.

—¿Por qué continuar negándolo Terry? Elisa jamás lo hizo, le provocaba placer gritarme que tu y ella eran amantes, incluso alardeaba que jamás la dejarías aunque tu fueras lo bastante tonto para casarte conmigo.

—Mentía—repuso Terry con aspereza.

—eso pensé al principio, no podía creer…—Candy calló y dio media vuelta para encararlo—¿Cómo te explicas que al llamarte por teléfono desde Alemania Elisa contestó? Sin importar la hora y aunque fuera muy noche, si te llamaba a tu apartamento en Chicago o a Lakewood, siempre estaba contigo, riéndose de mi.

—era mi secretaria. Mientras viajaba trabajé mucho con ella y nunca protestó.

—Estoy segura de que nunca se negó—manifestó sarcástica—¿también estaba "trabajando" aquella noche en Lakewood cuando me quede en tu casa? Es una lastima que yo no pudiera conciliar el sueño y tuviera que levantarme al baño al amanecer. Sin embargo, Elisa no pareció desconcertarse en absoluto cuando la vi salir de tu habitación. De hecho, me gritó a la cara lo irresistible que eras para hacer el amor.

—¿La viste salir de mi dormitorio?—Candy apenas percibió la incredulidad masculina cuando él cruzó a zancadas la habitación y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola—si creíste tener bases para tus sospechas sobre mi relación con Elisa, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Señor Grandchester!—protestó Albert, pero Terry lo ignoró.

—¡Porque te amaba!—gritó Candy—no deseaba queme confirmaras todo lo que Elisa me dijo, solo quería que terminara esa relación.

Terry disminuyó la fuerza sobre los hombros de Candy, acariciándolos con la sensualidad de antes. Candy se estremeció y con violencia trató de liberarse de Terry.

—dijiste que me amabas y sin embargo todavía crees que quise atropellarte con mi automóvil ¿Por qué demonios querría hacer algo semejante y tan monstruoso?

—¿supones que no me lo pregunté miles de veces? Solo se que la evidencia es inobjetable. Fue tu coche, Terry, el que esperaba al costado de la carretera donde acordamos reunirnos.

—ya te dije que entonces yo estaba de regreso en Inglaterra, ¿Cómo iba a planear esa reunión contigo y mucho menos asistir a la cita? No puedes afirmar que hablaste conmigo después que abandoné la casa de la señorita pony aquel día.

—no, llamé a tu oficina pero Elisa me dijo que estabas muy ocupado para contestar. Sin embargo, cuando insistí en que era importante, me informó, después de unos segundos, que podías dedicarme unos minutos de tu tiempo, si me reunía contigo a un costado de la carretera newton.

—no comprendo nada. ¿Por qué iba ella a decirte que te vería ahí si sabía que yo estaba en escocia? A no ser…—Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—que yo lo haya inventado todo, ¿eso es lo que tartas de insinuar? ¿Qué todo es producto de mi imaginación? ¡Dime si también imaginé esto!—se sacó el guante negro sin importarle el dolor y puso la mano izquierda frente a él.

—¡Dios mío!—Terry palideció al ver la mano cicatrizada y grotesca que alguna vez fuera bella y flexible. Verla, pareció al fin recordarle la inmensidad del daño causado y Candy se alegró.

—¿no es muy bonita verdad? Como ves no se trata de mi imaginación, como tampoco lo es el coche que me esperó al costado de la carretera. Tu automóvil, Terry, tu Porsche negro con vidrios polarizados.

Albert puso una copa de brandy en la mano de Terry y lo invitó a tomar asiento. El aceptó y después de un trago, miró el rostro de Candy y comentó:

—Candy, si en realidad era mi automóvil, te juro que yo no lo conducía ¡no puedes considerarme capaz de algo tan terrible e insensato!

—¿quieres que te crea a pesar de la evidencia frente a mis ojos? Casi pierdo la razón postrada en el hospital durante todas esas semanas, recordando tu vil acción.

Albert la abrazó y ella apoyó el rostro en su hombro para ocultar las lágrimas.

—Candy ¿estas segura de que era Terry quien conducía ese automóvil? Dijiste que tenía vidrios polarizados ¿no?

—si, estoy segura. Aunque todo sucedió muy rápido y no pude ver bien através del vidrio polarizado, estoy convencida. No debiste usar esa chaqueta con capucha y cuello alto, Terry. Tal vez sean muy comunes en Londres, pero esa forma y estilo son raros aquí.

—ruego a dios que el hubieras contado tus sospechas a la policía, de esa forma hubiera tenido oportunidad de demostrar mi inocencia ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Candy, si estabas segura de mi culpabilidad?

—no…pude—las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que a causa de la conmoción le fue imposible derramar un año antes, sumida en un abismo de dolor y desilusión—solo deseaba morir…

—Candy, querida niña—Albert la abrazó, impotente ante la profunda desolación de Candy—señor Grandchester, creo que será mejor que se marche. Candy esta a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—muy bien, me marcho, mas volveré—y diciendo las ultimas palabras, Terry dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6  
><em>**

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Dijo que volverá!

El sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse cuando Terry salió la hizo reaccionar y corrió presurosa por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Albert logró alcanzarla y ella, ignorándolo, comenzó a meter su ropa en la maleta.

—Candy, no puedes precipitarte de esta manera. Estas histérica y no puedes viajar sola de regreso a la cabaña.

—Debo hacerlo. No puedo permanecer aquí y menos ahora que Terry sabe dónde encontrarme. Compréndelo.

Albert se sentó en la orilla de la cama casi sin aliento después de haber subido corriendo por la escalera.

—Mencionó que volvería, pero no dijo cuándo. El hombre que se marchó de aquí estaba muy alterado Candy.

—¿Quieres decir que creíste su historia? ¿Que estaba en alguna región de Inglaterra y que no conducía el automóvil?

—Candy, no sé qué pensar, pero si de algo me percaté fue de que tu acusación lo trastornó.

—¿Sospechas que miento, que lo invente todo?

—¡No! Tú aseguraste que él era le chofer y debo aceptar que la evidencia parece determinante. No obstante, ¿existe alguna posibilidad, aunque sea remota, de que estés equivocada?

—Albert, sé lo que sucedió. De lo contrario ¿Por qué casi perdí la razón?

—En efecto, siempre supe que existía algo más allá del dolor físico y emocional por la destrucción de tu carrera, atormentando tu mente ¡que terrible verdad ocultaste! No me sorprende que él te atemorice ¿crees que intente causarte más daño?

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué otro motivo tendría Terry para reaparecer en su vida? Al mirar a Albert, se alegró de no haber expresado ese cuestionamiento con voz alta.

—Creo que no correrá ese riesgo. Debe saber que si me sucediera otro "accidente" él sería el primer sospechoso.

—En ese caso, no hay necesidad de precipitar tu regreso a la cabaña ¿verdad?

Candy se acercó a la cama y estrechó las manos de su amigo, hizo un esfuerzo para hablar con tranquilidad al asegurarle:

—Ignoro lo que pretende Terry, pero prefiero no permanecer aquí para averiguarlo, Albert. Por nuestro bien, comprende que es mejor evitar más escenas dolorosas como la de esta mañana. Ya estoy bien, te lo aseguro y me sentiré aun mejor cuando esté en mi hogar, lejos de su alcance.

—Quizá tengas razón Candy, mas yo albergaba tantas esperanzas con tu visita. Creí que al reunirte con los antiguos amigos y colegas volverías al mundo de la música al que perteneces, sin embargo, ahora regresas a esa cabaña e incluso con la determinación de jamás abandonarla.

Candy se sintió culpable pues sabía que Albert se preocupaba mucho por ella.

—Albert, te ruego que no pienses que soy mal agradecida contigo, has hecho tanto por mí… la presentación con el señor Bowers, el concierto, lograr que ejecutaran mi música, jamás podré agradecerte tu apoyo y cariño, sin embargo, soy feliz en mi pequeña cabaña.

Recordó esa aseveración tres horas más tarde, al pagarle al chofer del taxi que la llevó desde la estación y al permitir que el silencio la envolviera al cerrar la puerta de la cabaña y dejar afuera el pasado. ¿Feliz? Que Albert lo creyera no perjudicaba a nadie, aunque ella sabía que lo que encontraba en ese lugar no era felicidad, sino una absoluta falta de afecto.

La cabaña estaba fría y olía un poco a humedad después de haber permanecido cerrada durante tres días. En comparación con la comodidad de la casa de Albert, su hogar era bastante rustico. Por otra parte, los inquilinos que la ocuparon con anterioridad la deterioraron bastante.

Sin embargo, allí nada le recordaba a Terry. Dejó la maleta sobre el suelo, tomó el periódico y comenzó a encender el brasero, cuando pareció que al fin lo lograba, abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala para que circulara el aire y evitar la humedad al piano, en el que instruía a sus pupilos.

Llevó el equipaje al piso superior y se lavó las manos antes de sacar su ropa de la maleta. El dormitorio era parecido a su antigua habitación en la casa de la señorita Pony, ya que algunos muebles los trajo a la cabaña.

Después de ordenar las prendas, bajó a la cocina, limpió la capa de polvo acumulada sobre la superficie durante su ausencia; luego preparó un poco de sopa y la comió con galletas saladas y queso.

Hacer la lista de compras para surtir la alacena le tomó gran parte del tiempo y a las ocho estaba lista para ir a la cama después de una ducha caliente. Exhausta por la presión de haber sido el centro de atención en el concierto la noche anterior, el encuentro con Terry y el insomnio que éste le provocó, se durmió de inmediato. Sin embargo, despertó todavía cansada.

Poco a poco disminuyó su nerviosismo al volver a la tediosa rutina de su vida. El ciclo universitario se reinició y los estudiantes regresaron para ocupar otras cabañas, por lo que una mañana que se dirigía a la carbonería, casi una semana después de su precipitado regreso de Chicago, no advirtió al hombre de elevada estatura que caminaba por el prado. Solo al notar que se aproximaba, descubrió que era Terry.

—¿Cómo me localizaste?—balbuceó Candy. Ahora ya no tenía importancia, debió prever que él encontraría la manera de acosarla de nuevo.

—Albert me lo informó.

Sorprendida, abrió más los ojos, jamás pensó que Albert la traicionaría.

—Lo hizo porque está seguro de que no quiero lastimarte ¡Dios sabe que ya sufriste bastante!

Derrotada, encogió los hombros; un extraño fatalismo se apoderó de ella y apenas percibió el golpe de la lata vacía contra su pierna. Terry se la quitó de las manos.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con esto?

Candy señaló hacia la carbonería sin hablar. Terry abrió la puerta del establecimiento y comenzó a llenar la lata.

Terry la siguió al interior de la cabaña, dejó el combustible en el suelo e inspeccionó la atiborrada y rudimentaria cocina.

—¡Llevas doce meses viviendo aquí!

El tono de la voz de Terry redujo su hogar a una barraca y ella respondió, molesta:

—De hecho, son solo nueve meses. Estuve en el hospital ocho semanas, no lo olvides y viví con Albert por un tiempo. Después regresé a Pony´s home hasta que murió la señorita Pony y no tuve dinero para permanecer ahí. Sé que esto no es a lo que tú estas acostumbrado, pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar después de que me dejaste sin posibilidades de ganarme la vida como antes.

—La semana pasada tuve la impresión de que vivías con Albert.

—Eso hubiera tranquilizado tu conciencia ¿verdad?

El recuerdo de su maestro y amigo le provocó ansiedad.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Albert para obligarlo a que dijera en dónde encontrarme? No puedo creer que sin oponer resistencia él me entregara a tus garras.

—Hablé con él, como espero hacerlo contigo—metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un sobre que le entregó a Candy—tal vez esto pueda convencerte de mi sinceridad y de que no tuve que torturar a tu maestro para que me informara tu paradero.

Al tomar la carta, Candy reconoció de inmediato la letra de Albert. Angustiada, abrió el sobre, sacó la hoja de papel y leyó:

_Querida Candy:_

_Perdóname por traicionar tu confianza en mí al revelar tu domicilio a Terry, más te ruego que me creas, lo hice después de pensarlo por largo tiempo y por una poderosa razón. Terry ha comprobado para mi entera satisfacción que dice la verdad y que no pudo ser el conductor del coche que te atropelló. Pero sobre todo, me ha convencido de que no desea lastimarte, sino por el contrario, hará uso de todos sus recursos para reparar el daño causado. Te ruego que lo escuches, creo que por lo menos podrá aliviar el terrible miedo que te acosa. Tu amigo, quien desea solo tu felicidad._

_Albert._

Al levantar la vista de la carta, notó que Terry había encendido el brasero y se lavaba las manos en el lavadero.

—Dice Albert que le demostraste que no eras el chofer.

—Y puedo comprobártelo a ti también, si me permites hacerlo.

Terry la observó con fijeza al terminar de secar sus manos, sosteniendo la mirada recelosa de Candy; después, volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo lo que a primera vista pareció una agenda, pero al abrirla y entregársela, se percató de que era un pasaporte.

—Como te dije la semana pasada, cuando salí de la casa de la señorita Pony después de romper nuestro compromiso, me dirigí al aeropuerto. Estaba trastornado, sólo deseaba irme lo más lejos posible. El primer vuelo disponible era hacia París, y yo lo abordé.

La página que sostenía estaba cubierta de sellos, algunos borrosos e indescifrables, pero el que Terry señalaba era claro, el lugar: Inglaterra; la fecha, el dos de septiembre del año anterior, el mismo día que Terry le dijo que su matrimonio no se celebraría.

—Esta es mi prueba, llegué a París el dos de septiembre, el mismo día que cancelé nuestra boda, dos días antes de tu accidente. Como puedes observar, no hay ningún registro sobre mi regreso hasta febrero del presente año ¿es necesario que rectifiques los datos?

Candy negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Su mente era un torbellino ¿Cómo era posible que Terry se encontrara al otro lado del Atlántico? No existía razón alguna para que ella hubiera confundido el coche que aguardaba a un costado del camino y tampoco la chaqueta con capucha que él llevaba en esa ocasión ¿sería factible que esa prueba irrefutable del pasaporte fuera falsa? Tampoco parecía lógico.

Recordó lo que padeció en el hospital: el que el hombre amado hubiese sido capaz de dañarla de esa manera siempre la acosaba, incluso cuando estaba bajo en efecto de los sedantes y evocó también que llegó al borde de la locura.

El primer indicio que tuvo de haber hablado en voz alta, fue la respuesta de Terry:

—¡No! No debes pensar eso. Estoy seguro de que todo sucedió tal y como tú declaras… fue planeando para que así pareciera.

—¡Planeado!

—Medité mucho el asunto y realicé investigaciones la semana pasada, cuando me enteré de lo sucedido y de que tú creías que yo era el culpable. Sé que yo no conducía mi coche ese día y tengo la certeza de demostrarlo, pero necesito de tu cooperación.

—No comprendo ¿Qué tipo de ayuda quieres?

—Tomando en consideración el tiempo transcurrido desde que sucedió el accidente, creo que solo una confesión lo aclararía. Tal vez lo logre por mí mismo, sin embargo, pienso que tu presencia acelerará el resultado. Necesito que estés presente para que la escuches porque de lo contrario nunca creerás en mi palabra.

Terry insistía en que era inocente mas ella aún dudaba. Aunque tal vez no cambiaria en absoluto el hecho de que ella y Terry hubieran terminado para siempre, era muy importante convencerse de que él no era culpable.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó Candy.

—Quiero que me acompañes en este momento, que confíes en mi.

Alarmada, sintió un dolor en el estomago ¿sería una treta para sacarla de la cabaña y tenerla a solas con él? La duda y la incertidumbre la abrumaron. Mientras titubeaba, Terry declaró con aspereza:

—Si no crees en mi Candy, entonces confía en tu amigo, Albert. Analicé mis sospechas con él y mi plan para confirmarlas, él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo ¿a caso supones que me habría enviado hasta aquí con esa carta, si sospechara que mi intención era lastimarte?

—No, no lo haría jamás.

—El coche está en la vereda ¿quieres cambiarte de ropa?

Candy volvió a negar con la cabeza. Su vestuario ahora era anticuado y por lo menos el suéter holgado que llevaba ocultaba la extrema delgadez de su cuerpo.

—Sólo peinaré un poco mi cabello.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Terry estaba parado cerca de la ventana de la cocina, mirando hacia el patio comunal.

—Todavía no veo a nadie ¿tienes vecinos agradables?

—Son estudiantes universitarios, absortos en sus asuntos y jamás me molestan. A veces, cuando tienen fiestas en la noche son ruidosos, pero todos se van durante el periodo de vacaciones y me dejan sola.

—En ese caso debes sentirte como ermitaña.

—No, no mucho.

Sacó la llave del bolso de mano y abrió la puerta. Terry no se movió, solo permaneció observándola con tanta intensidad que ella se sintió incomoda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Buscaba alguna huella de la joven que antes eras, aquella que disfrutaba de la adulación y de ir a fiestas. Estás irreconocible Candy, ahora gozas con la vida solitaria que llevas.

—Mi vida es lo único irreconocible, y no creo necesario recordarte que no fui yo quien eligió cambiarla.

—¡Diablos! No pretendí… solo quería saber si de verdad estás sola o es un plan para mantenerme alejado.

—Estoy acostumbrada a mi soledad—manifestó, inexpresiva.

Terry hizo un mohín al salir con ella de la cabaña.

Mientras caminaba a su lado, la posibilidad de subir en el Porsche negro la angustió, pero para su alivio el coche que Terry conducía era un Mercedes color crema. Cruzaron la vereda de terracería y llena de baches. Sentada en un espacio reducido con el hombre que todavía tenía el poder de inquietarla, Candy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conservar la calma.

Se detuvieron en el camino principal para incorporarse al tránsito. Terry dio vuelta a la izquierda, hacia la villa, pero cuando un kilómetro después giró a la derecha, Candy se angustió más hasta que recordó que era un camino corto para tomar la carretera sin cruzar la ciudad. Para tomar esa ruta debieron dirigirse a la derecha y no lo hicieron. Hasta después de pasar la desviación, Terry comenzó a disminuir la velocidad para dar vuelta hacia la izquierda en dirección a unos pilares de ladrillos.

¡Lakewood! La mansión que siempre la fascinó, se erguía al fondo, la casa que en un tiempo supuso iba a ser su hogar.

Volvió el rostro hacia Terry, con las mejillas pálidas cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí? Creí que habías vendido la casa hace meses.

—¿Por eso decidiste permanecer en la villa? En efecto, di instrucciones de que se vendiera cuando me fui a Inglaterra, no podía seguir viviendo aquí. Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, no me atreví a deshacerme de ella cuando recibí una estupenda oferta. Se la renté a uno de mis ejecutivos, quien en este momento busca con su esposa una casa propia. ¿te molesta venir aquí?

—Sabes que sí—respondió, casi histérica.

—Candy—la calidez de la mano de Terry sobre las suyas, oprimidas sobre el regazo, aumentó su nerviosismo. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que pensó que la besaría.

—Por favor—no esperó para comprobar si esa era la intención de Terry; volvió la cabeza con rudeza.

—Tienes razón, este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Vamos, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas primero.

Candy fijó los ojos en la mansión y supo que no deseaba entrar. Él no podía obligarla ¿o sí? Sin embargo, Terry ya la ayudaba a descender del coche, sosteniéndole el brazo al conducirla hacia la puerta principal. Aturdida, lo siguió al interior.

"Sin importar quién la hubiera habitado el año anterior, cuidó muy bien el inmueble" pensó Candy. El suelo de roble relucía por el pulido y la madera tallada de la escalera no mostraba ni un rastro de polvo. Como autómata, atravesó el arco de la puerta para entrar en la sala.

Sus ojos de inmediato se centraron en un solo objeto: el grandioso piano blanco, que Terry le compró como regalo de bodas para aquel matrimonio que jamás se celebró. Apartó la vista del mismo y observó el resto de la habitación. Aunque pareciera increíble, nada había cambiado. Sólo algo era distinto, el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea: era un retrato de ella sentada al piano. Lo miró incrédula.

—Es una lástima que no pudieras posar mas para Edison, no logró captarte por completo.

Así que esa era la pintura que Terry le mandó hacer poco después de su compromiso. Sus contratos artísticos limitaron las ocasiones de posar para el artista y no había visto el resultado final.

Era como mirar a alguien muy conocido para ella, pero que no era Candy ¿fue tan feliz alguna vez como en ese retrato? Suponía que sí, pero se trató de una dicha efímera. Instantes después, la puerta que conducía de la sala al estudio, se abrió de par en par.

—¡Terry! ¡Al fin regresaste! No fue muy gentil de tu parte traerme hasta aquí para después desaparecer.

"Algo que no había cambiado" pensó Candy, mientras se sentaba en una silla de respaldo alto. Elisa Legan, tan hermosa como siempre. Candy sintió un intenso dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo.

—¿En dónde has estado?—preguntó la secretaria siguiendo con la mirada a Terry mientras este caminaba hasta la chimenea—yo he estado—calló y entrecerró los ojos al descubrir la pintura—¿de dónde diablos salió ese cuadro? No estaba ahí cuando llegamos.

—No, yo lo traje conmigo, lo tenía en mi habitación, en el apartamento de Chicago. También traje el original conmigo.

—¡Tú!—Elisa parecía fulminada por un rayo, su voz fue a penas un susurro.

—¿Por qué te asombras, Elisa? ¿Temes que Candy y yo hayamos intercambiado información desde que volvimos a reunirnos? Pues no te equivocas, hemos hablado mucho, sobre todo respecto a tu intervención para separarnos.

—Terry, no tengo la menor idea de lo que dices ¿Qué culpa tuve en la cancelación de tu compromiso matrimonial?

—Tal vez debamos comenzar por las mentiras que le dijiste a Candy sobre nuestra supuesta relación amorosa: los alardes de que tú y yo éramos amantes.

—Pero Terry, querido, ¡no puedes pedirme que lo niegue!

—Admito que dormimos juntos.

¡Así que al fin él lo aceptaba! Candy cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué todavía le resultaba doloroso.

—Pero fue algo breve y terminó mucho antes que conociera a Candy, fue una relación que lamenté de inmediato.

—¡Terry!—exclamó Elisa, como si la hubieran golpeado.

Candy notó que Elisa no negaba lo fugaz del amorío. Si le mintió, no merecía consideración alguna y sin embargo, la compadeció al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Terry, inmune a cualquier dolor que estuviera causando, no ocultó sus sentimientos.

—No obstante, si lamenté esa situación contigo, ahora me arrepiento mil veces más. Supongo que el despecho te obligó a mentirle a Candy, porque ella tenía algo que nunca fue tuyo: un anillo de compromiso para ser mi esposa.

—¿Mis mentiras? ¿Cómo sabes que no es ella quien inventó lo que supuestamente le dije? Siempre estuvo celosa del tiempo que tú y yo pasábamos juntos.

—¿Miente al decir que te vio salir de mi habitación esa noche que durmió en Lakewood? No, Elisa, ella ignoraba que yo permanecí en el estudio esa noche, pero tú si lo sabías. Supongo que la escuchaste ir al baño y con cuidado planeaste que ella te descubriera, pues tenias la seguridad de que estando yo abajo, nada te impediría hacer tu plan.

—¿No… no dormiste esa noche?—intervino Candy, insegura.

—¿Crees que lo hubiera logrado sabiéndote bajo el mismo techo y sin compartir mi cama contigo?

—insisto en que tu exnovia inventa todo eso para causar problemas entre tú y yo. Las esposas y las novias siempre se encelan de las secretarias.

—muy bien Elisa, olvidemos lo que le dijiste a Candy y discutamos lo que me dijiste a mi.

—no se a que te refieres.

—yo diría que si. La culpabilidad se refleja en tu mirada—se acercó intimidante hacia Elisa—hablo de cuando yo estaba en Inglaterra y como un tonto te pedí me mantuvieras informado de lo que hacia Candy. Tal vez no fue falso el que me aseguraras que vivía con otro hombre, pero omitiste el hecho mas importante, que él era un viejo amigo de la familia y que la señorita pony lo acompañaba. Y, ¿no te parece una vileza haber aseverado que ella volvía a salir de gira y que su carrera era más y más exitosa? Sabías muy bien que estaba postrada en un hospital, herida y que jamás volvería a tocar el piano. Lo sabias… porque la responsable de todo eres tú.

—Terry, ignoro de qué hablas. Acepto que quizá no investigué a fondo las actividades de ella como tú me lo pediste, puesto que no le encontré sentido. Después de todo, habías roto tu compromiso con ella.

—exacto. Sabias que había roto el compromiso antes de marcharme a Inglaterra entonces ¿Por qué arreglaste esa supuesta reunión con Candy cuando ella llamó por teléfono? ¿Por qué le dijiste que yo la esperaría a un costado del camino Newton?

—¿cita? Yo jamás hice eso—negó Elisa.

—¡zorra mentirosa! Durante meses Candy ha creído que yo conducía el auto que la atropelló ese día, pero eras tu quien estaba al volante ¿no es así? Lograste interponerte entre nosotros y cuando ella intentó verme temiste que nos reconciliáramos a pesar de tus maquinaciones. Por lo tanto, decidiste deshacerte de ella para siempre.

Candy se estremeció. ¡no era posible que esa joven bella y elegante fuera capaz de planear un asesinato!

—arreglaste ese encuentro y asististe en mi lugar. Para asegurar tu triunfo, usaste mi chaqueta con capucha como disfraz y después la atropellaste sin la menor consideración. Luego te alejaste de ahí, mientras ella se desangraba.

—¡No!—respondió Elisa con aspereza.

Candy dudó un momento. El sello en el pasaporte de Terry no era falso y si él en efecto estaba en Inglaterra, el conductor de su coche no podía ser nadie más que Elisa. En el automóvil de él y usando su ropa, no fue difícil hacerse pasar por él.

—Terry, esa es una acusación terrible—Elisa persistió en negar su responsabilidad en el accidente.

—Mucho menos terrible que lo que hiciste. Espero que hayas padecido mucho esos primeros días, pensando que Candy se lo diría a la policía. El diablo debió haberte protegido dado que Candy prefirió guardar silencio.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué calló?—preguntó Elisa de inmediato—si como tú afirmas, reconoció el auto y el chofer, ¿Por qué declaró que no los había identificado? ¿Por qué aseguró que un desconocido la atropelló y después se dio a la fuga?

—Sólo Dios sabe por qué optó por ocultar. Supongo que fue un deseo inconciente de protegerme, a pesar de que me creyó capaz de…—se detuvo.

—¿Debemos continuar con esto Terry? Reconozco que tú no conducías el automóvil. Sin embargo, aunque tengas razón y Elisa sea responsable, no existe ninguna prueba ¿verdad?

—Si contamos con evidencias—manifestó sereno, sin percatarse de la sorpresa de Candy, mientras que la leve sonrisa de Elisa se esfumaba para dar paso a la incertidumbre.

—Para haber lastimado de ese modo la mano de una gran concertista, mi coche debe haber ido a una gran velocidad al golpear la puerta abierta del otro automóvil y por lo tanto el Porsche sufrió abolladuras.

—¿Y a eso le llamas pruebas?—intervino Elisa de inmediato—sabes bien que el Porsche se vendió, por instrucciones tuyas, poco después de que te marchaste.

—Así es. Debiste pensar que estabas a salvo por completo. Por supuesto, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones cuando se vendió, ya lo verifiqué.

Candy estaba tan perpleja como Elisa con respecto a la prueba que Terry decía poseer.

—Me tomó tiempo localizar el taller que usaste para que lo arreglaran, pero el que persevera alcanza—Candy notó que Elisa apretaba el respaldo de la silla.

—Uno de esos lugares donde no hacen preguntas ¿verdad Elisa? Para tu mala suerte, sí mantienen registro y me permitieron sacar una fotocopia—metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una hoja de papel que puso frente a Elisa—la copia de la hoja de trabajo ofrece detalles exactos de las reparaciones realizadas. El daño coincide con un golpe dado a toda velocidad a la puerta de otro coche. Fuiste cuidadosa al pagar la cuenta en efectivo, para tu desgracia, el encargado no olvida a las chicas bonitas. Sin titubear, señaló tu fotografía entre todas las que le mostré. Esta dispuesto a confesar en la corte.

—Terry, no puedes hacerme esto, hemos trabajado juntos largo tiempo y alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti.

—¡No!

Incluso Candy se acobardó al escuchar el implacable tono y sentir que él le tomaba la mano izquierda para quitarle el guante negro; intentó resistirse, pero fue impotente ante la fuerza del hombre.

—¡Mira!

Llevó a Candy hacia Elisa para que ésta observara la mano que le ponía enfrente.

—Ve el daño que causaste, pudiste haberla matado, mujerzuela. Le causaste un dolor indescriptible y no solo arruinaste su carrera, sino que privaste al mundo de una gran artista.

—N… no fue mi intención. Jamás deseé causarle daño, sólo quería asustarla, que creyera que volvías a rechazarla y así te dejara en paz. ¡Yo te amo!, Terry, no podía soportar que tú…

—¡¿Amar? Ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra. ¿Quieres llamar a la policía para denunciarla Candy, o lo hago yo?

Candy fijó los ojos en él ¡Terry era inocente! Contrario a lo que creyó por tanto tiempo, él no conducía el coche que la atropelló. No fue Terry quién se dio a la fuga, dejándola herida.

Cuando al fin captó la pregunta, tembló y retiró el brazo de las manos masculinas. Lo que Elisa acababa de admitir era vil y merecía ser entregada a la justicia. Sin embargo, Candy todavía podía escuchar la angustia en la voz de Elisa al declarar su amor a Terry. Comprendía la angustia de amar a Terry ¿no lo había amado ella mas allá de todo razonamiento?

Bajó la vista para observar su dañada mano izquierda ¿podía culpar a Elisa y exigir retribuciones? Si no hubiera sido por su vergonzosa actitud de ese día, al tratar de ver a Terry dispuesta a arrodillarse, a olvidar su orgullo para pedirle que volviera con ella bajo cualquier termino, Elisa jamás hubiera tenido motivos, ni oportunidad para llevar a cabo su maligno plan.

—No formularé ninguna acusación.

—¡Por vida de Dios Candy! Después de lo que ella hizo.

—No Terry, está decidido; lo hecho, hecho esta. Encarcelar a Elisa no sanará mi mano.

—Por lo que a mí se refiere, pueden encerrarla en una celda y desaparecer la llave para siempre. Pero…—avanzó amenazante hacia la secretaria, quién retrocedió aterrada—será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista antes que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta.

—Terry…

—¡Fuera Elisa! ¡Estas despedida! Y no se te ocurra pedirme una carta de recomendación ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué eres una maravillosa farsante?

—¿Co… cómo regreso a Chicago?

—¿Crees que me importa? Camina hasta la villa, tal vez tengas que esperar mucho tiempo pero llegará algún autobús que te lleve a la estación. Retírate de mi vista y no vuelvas jamás. Si alguna vez te encuentro cerca de mi o de Candy, te advierto que ningún hombre querrá jamás ver tu rostro.

La silueta ahora abatida de Elisa proyectó cierta dignidad al abandonar la habitación. Cuando se escuchó que cerraba la puerta principal, Terry caminó hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa de whisky para beberlo de un golpe.

—¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué no quieres formular cargos en contra de Elisa?

—Sentí lastima por ella, no eres muy amable con tus ex amantes, ¿verdad?

—El acostarme con ella una o dos veces no nos da el título de amantes. Incluso si lo hubiéramos sido ¿esperabas que fuera amable con ella? podría matarla por el daño que te causó, ¡por lo que nos hizo!

—Toma lo que desees, pero no te lamentes del precio ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? La pobre Elisa aceptó lo poco que estabas dispuesto a darle y ahora paga el precio. Tú recibiste el amor que ella sentía por ti ¿Cuándo comenzarás a pagar, Terry?—preguntó temblorosa.

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? Todavía lo hago al verte allí tan distante ¡Dios mío, Candy!—sus manos sintieron la extrema delgadez de la joven a través del suéter—estas tan delgada que te vas a desbaratar.

—No contaba con suficiente dinero para la comida y supongo que cuando lo tenía, perdía el apetito.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que te sucedía. Me siento responsable…

—Tú estabas seguro de que no conducías ese coche, por lo tanto no veo por qué debas sentirte responsable—Candy logró mantener la voz serena, pero deseó que Terry se alejara antes de acabar con el poco control sobre si misma que aún conservaba.

Por el contrario, Terry la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Cuando pienso en todo lo que te ha ocurrido, el dolor, el fin de tu carrera, las privaciones, no puedo evitar los remordimientos. Si yo hubiera actuado de modo diferente…

Acarició la espalda de Candy y la oprimió entre sus brazos. La mente de Candy opuso resistencia, pero su cuerpo se entregó y se apoyó temblorosa contra él.

—Ya acabó todo Candy, yo te haré olvidar. Desde ahora y para siempre, cuidaré de ti.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

Candy cerró los ojos ante la tentación de permitirle hacerse cargo de ella y disipar la terrible soledad de los últimos doce meses, soledad que solo él podía aliviar.

Estaba equivocada al creer que el amor por Terry había muerto, simplemente había quedado enterrado bajo el peso del dolor y la desilusión; ahora esos terribles sentimientos quedaban borrados ante la confesión de Elisa y ella ya no pudo negar que todavía lo amaba.

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo con fijeza.

—¿Cuidar de mi, Terry? No soy una niña.

—¡Y yo no pretendo ser para ti una imagen paterna!—la estrechó con mas fuerza—te pido que me permitas volver a poner el anillo de compromiso en tu dedo Candy—dijo Terry en tono suplicante.

Durante breves minutos apreció que solucionaban la riña que tuvo lugar un año antes, como si los incidentes posteriores jamás se hubieran suscitado. Si él deseaba reanudar el compromiso, con seguridad significaba que…

En ese momento, Terry destruyó la magia al afirmar.

—¡Candy me siento tan culpable! Se me hiela la sangre al pensar en todo lo que has sufrido por culpa mía. Debes darme la oportunidad de reparar el daño que te causé.

Las palabras de Terry la regresaron a la realidad; rígida, trató de apartarlo de su lado.

—Ya no tengo el anillo, verás, todavía lo usaba, pero cuando el cirujano logró reconstruir mi mano, decidí que no valía la pena conservarlo y lo arrojé al lago.

A pesar de que Terry la sostenía con ligereza, ella sintió el profundo estremecimiento que lo recorrió.

—Sé que no olvidaremos lo sucedido per, ¿No podemos dejarlo atrás y volver a empezar? Te compraré un anillo nuevo Candy y ahora será una argolla matrimonial. Deseo casarme contigo, en cuanto estén listos los preparativos. Quiero tenerte cerca de mi y que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.

Candy tuvo que luchar contra el suplicante tono masculino ¿no se daba cuenta de que nada la heriría más que ser su esposa y saber que sólo tranquilizaba su conciencia puesto que ella lo amaba y él no correspondía a ese sentimiento? Terry jamás había pronunciado la palabra amor, ni cuando la siguió por todo Inglaterra, ni siquiera cuando ella aceptó casarse con él y tampoco lo hacía ahora. La única palabra en el vocabulario del hombre era "deseo".

Trató de apartarse de él con brusquedad, por lo que Terry no tuvo más remedio que soltarla.

—Te ruego que me perdones por no arrojarme a tus brazos con gratitud, pero ni la culpabilidad ni los remordimientos son motivos poderosos para casarnos. Pronto te cansarás de pagar por los pecados de tu secretaria.

—Candy, si tienes la impresión de que deseo casarme contigo por lastima ¡estás muy equivocada!

—¿ah si? ¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú? Hace doce meses te marchaste de mi vida sin mirar atrás. Y hubieras permanecido lejos de mi si no fuera por ese encuentro accidental en el concierto.

Terry la miró fijamente para después volverse de prisa y avanzar hasta el bar y servirse otro whisky.

—No fue accidental—respondió después de varios minutos, como si el alcohol le diera valor para hablar—en cuanto me enteré de ese evento, decidí que trataría de hablar contigo. El motivo por el cual no lo hice antes fue porque, como un tonto, creí la historia de Elisa de que tenias un nuevo amante con el que vivías desde hacía meses ¿crees que no me arrepentí de haberte abandonado, a pesar de que en aquel tiempo tus celos parecían darme una razón para hacerlo?

—¿Por qué hasta ahora descubres que mis celos no eran ni irracionales ni injustificados?

—¿lo eran? Reconozco que Elisa los provocó, pero no tuviste la suficiente confianza de decírmelo, ¿verdad? O de preguntarme si tal vez todo aquello era mentira. Ya sé lo que la desconfianza puede causar…

Antes de que Candy se preguntara si la acusación de no haber confiado en él era justificada, Terry agregó:

—¡cielos Candy! ¿Cómo pudiste creer las mentiras de Elisa?

—no es difícil cuando tu jamás has mantenido en secreto tu actitud causal respecto a tus amoríos. ¡Tú le creíste cuando te dijo, sin evidencia que yo vivía con mi amante!

—Correcto, debí conocerte mejor para darme cuenta de que eras incapaz de ello. Pero ¿la opinión que tenias de mi era tan pobre para aceptar que yo mantenía relaciones con otra mujer, mientras planeaba mi boda contigo? Sabias cuanto te deseaba. Me basta pensar en ti para ansiar hacerte mía.

—¿quieres decir que alguna vez amaste a Elisa?

—¡no! Sabes que jamás lo hice.

—Sólo la deseaste… y por un tiempo me deseaste a mí—el sarcasmo en la voz de Candy, hizo que Terry tensara la mandíbula.

Se aproximó a ella, muy cerca, pero sin tocarla, los ojos azules brillaron al mirarla con ira.

—Sí, te deseaba y todavía te deseo, a pesar de tu aspecto lastimoso ¿crees que puedas llamarlo lujuria? Sí, me han gustado otras mujeres, pero jamás sentí el menor anhelo de unirme a ellas por el resto de mi vida ¿en realidad piensas que un hombre ofrece matrimonio tan a la ligera?

Su proximidad la inquietó al grado que supuso que si la tocaba no podría resistirse y, sin embargo, no se atrevió a retroceder. Mantuvo los brazos rígidos a los costados del cuerpo y su voz traicionó su apariencia tranquila al decir:

—En ese tiempo, yo era lo bastante ilusa para creer que me amabas ya que deseabas casarte conmigo, pero he madurado un poco. Tú mismo dijiste cuando me propusiste matrimonio, que hasta ese momento no tenías en mente nada más que un amorío conmigo. Al menos fuiste honesto, no fingiste sentimientos que no tenías ¿Por qué no eres sincero ahora y aceptas que nunca te habrías casado conmigo si hubieras logrado hacerme tuya?

Terry guardó silencio, y Candy agregó con amargura:

—Muchas veces durante estos últimos doce meses, quise haberme conformado con haber sido tu amante. Por lo menos me habría quedado un recuerdo de ti y todavía tendría mi carrera como pianista, incluso tal vez, ya te habría olvidado.

—¿Por qué sigues en mi contra Candy? Sé que durante más de un año creíste que yo era culpable de esa acción tan ruin y despiadada que había destruido tu vida. Comprendo que no es fácil para ti aceptar que estabas en un error. ¿por cuánto tiempo continuarás castigándome por algo que no cometí?

—¡No lo hago!—respondió Candy.

—¿Estás segura? Hace unos momentos me pediste que fuera honesto contigo ¿Por qué no lo aplicas a ti también?

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Candy quien por un instante titubeó ¿tendría Terry razón? Por mucho tiempo consideró a Terry como el causante de su desdicha ¿se aferraba su inconsciente a esa imagen de él a pesar de que sabía que era inocente?

Movió la cabeza negativamente y frunció el ceño. No, estaba segura de que no lo inculpaba. Se percató de que Terry la observaba de cerca y de que la intensa mirada del hombre trataba de descifrar sus conjeturas. Los ojos tan brillantes como un par de zafiros se fijaron en los de ella y la mantuvieron prisionera.

—Todavía subsiste el sentimiento ¿no es así Candy? No eres inmune a mi como pretendes, vamos, admítelo, querida. Esa sinceridad en ti, es una de las cualidades que te hace diferente a otras mujeres.

La voz masculina fue como una caricia y despertó los sentidos de Candy. Las palabras de Terry la seducían, sus ojos la poseían, su atractivo vencía la resistencia de Candy. El cuerpo de ella recordaba la delicia del contacto de sus cuerpos y lo ansiaba con desesperación otra vez.

¡Pero así sentiste antes! Protestó su mente y Candy comenzó a temblar. Amar a Terry casi la destruyó una vez y no permitiría que volviera a suceder. No podía existir algo más aniquilador y humillante que amar a un hombre y no ser correspondida. Supo que tendría que luchar contra las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella con su máximo esfuerzo.

Temía a la atracción y el poder que Terry ejercía sobre sus emociones. Sentía miedo de su vulnerabilidad que alguna vez la hizo aferrarse a él, aceptando migajas y destruyendo su amor propio. No permitiría que él volviera a ser indispensable en su vida.

Se alejó de Terry, tomó el guante negro que estaba sobre una silla y lo puso en su mano accidentada.

—Estoy segura de que tus intenciones son buenas, pero yo no deseo convertirme en objeto de tu caridad Terry.

Por un instante, Candy tuvo miedo de que al hablar la voz la traicionara, haciéndole saber cuan cerca estuvo de ceder a la propuesta, pero aunque sorprendente, su voz sonó clara e inexpresiva.

—Ahora, sino tienes inconveniente me gustaría ir a casa.

—Bien, te llevaré.

—No es necesario, puedo caminar no está lejos.

Terry no se molestó en responder, pero la acompañó hasta el automóvil.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio y sin embargo, cuando él detuvo el coche al pie de la vereda, Candy le dijo:

—Albert expuso en su carta que al escucharte aliviaría el peso que llevaba a cuestas. Quiero que sepas que así fue, significó mucho para mi conocer la verdad. Era intolerable, pensar que…

—¿Que yo era una especie de maniático sexual con tendencias homicidas? Me alegra que la confesión de Elisa te haya servido de algo. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo con respecto a mí.

Candy se desconcertó ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué peso podía Terry llevar a cuestas? A no ser la culpabilidad, supuso.

¡Y no deseaba hablar más de ello! Apartó la vista de Terry y abrió la puerta del coche.

—Adiós Terry—salió del vehículo y cruzó el patio sin dirigir una mirada atrás.

Una pila de manuscritos sobre el pequeño escritorio aumentaba para satisfacción de Candy, aunque ella solo prestaba atención a la necesidad de transcribir la música que provenía de su inspiración, mientras la pluma se movía con rapidez sobre el papel.

Trabajó con tal intensidad que se quedó dormida. Se sorprendió al despertar y encontrarse todavía frente al escritorio iluminado por la lámpara encendida, sin haber tomado el vaso de leche que en algún momento de la noche se sirvió.

Dejó caer el bolso sobre una silla sin percatarse de que necesitaba poner más carbón al brasero y como una sonámbula fue a sentarse ante el piano de la pequeña sala. Ejercitó las manos sobre las teclas antes de intentar tocar; por supuesto, la mano izquierda se negó a responder, manteniéndose rígida e inútil bajo la cubierta del guante negro.

Por más de un año, la mano herida había sido un recordatorio de lo que Terry le hizo y por eso la había ocultado. Con lentitud se quitó el guante y lo miró curiosa.

Sólo el dedo pulgar no sufrió daño. El meñique era mucho más corto pues había perdido la punta y las uñas de los otros tres volvieron a crecer algo deformes. Debía reconocer que el cirujano había hecho un excelente trabajo al unir los fragmentos de los huesos rotos, remplazándolos donde fuera necesario por clavos de acero; todavía tenía torcidos los nudillos, pero los dedos estaban bastante rectos, a pesar de la rigidez de las articulaciones. El cirujano le dijo que por medio de la fisioterapia y ejercicios especiales recuperaría la movilidad, pero como jamás podría tocar el piano, ella no siguió el tratamiento. Tal vez debió hacerlo… el guante negro cayó al suelo y ella ni siquiera se percató.

La mano derecha comenzó a moverse de manera inconsciente sobre las teclas del piano; empezó por una melodía sencilla y de súbito la melodía se complicó, ya no eran solo notas dispersas sino acordes perfectos que le llegaban al oído y le producían satisfacción.

Rápidamente, se alejó del piano y buscó en el escritorio la caja de papel pautado; la pluma comenzó a volar por las líneas transcribiendo la música que tarareaba en su mente. La melodía fue suave en un principio, como una jovencita que por primera vez experimenta el amor, pero que poco a poco adquiere seguridad hasta volverse apasionada, mientras que el ocasional cambio de notas la previene de la desilusión y el dolor que la esperan.

Sin saberlo proyectaba su despertar emocional a través de la música que vibraba insistente dentro de su ser. Candy había sofocado las reacciones perturbadoras… el miedo de saber que el contacto de Terry provocaba en ella intensas sensaciones, la humillación de una proposición matrimonial, basada en la compasión y en un sentido de responsabilidad, pero esas emociones encontraban salida en su arte.

Continuó su trabajo ignorando todo, menos la necesidad de componer; olvidó comer, el frío que inundó la cabaña al extinguirse el fuego en el brasero y solo encendió la luz cuando la oscuridad le impidió ver. Trabajó con entusiasmo hasta que el sueño la venció. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, con la boca seca, descubrió que la música todavía retumbaba en su oído. Apagó la luz, refrescó su cara con agua fría y bebió medio vaso de leche antes de reanudar la tarea.

Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera escuchó el tintineo de las botellas cuando el lechero llegó o, más tarde, el golpeteo en la puerta seguido por el abrir del cerrojo.

—¿Candy?

Solo la voz profunda a su espalda la hizo levantar la cabeza para ver a Terry, de pie en el umbral, con el ceño fruncido.

-No respondiste a mi llamado. Albert me habló por teléfono, estaba preocupado. No había recibido noticias tuyas y cuando intentó llamarte a la preparatoria donde das clases, le dijeron que no te habías presentado esta mañana.

¡La escuela! Debió asistir esta mañana para dar clases.

—¡Oh, Dios! Lo olvidé—volvió a mirar la hoja que tenía enfrente y en donde todavía mantenía la pluma. No podía interrumpir su trabajo.

—¿Qué hacías con tal concentración?

—Comencé ayer—respondió con apatía.

Terry fijó la mirada en la pila de hojas.

—¿Todo eso hiciste ayer? ¡Debes haber escrito sin descanso!

—Más o menos.

—Tampoco comiste—miró el vaso semivacío de leche.

—No recuerdo.

Pudo ver como Terry apretaba los labios y sintió alivio cuando vio que daba media vuelta. Casi de inmediato la pluma volvió a moverse sobre el papel y Candy ignoró los sonidos que provenían de la cocina, la reja que se abría, el retumbar de la lata con carbón, las maldiciones de Terry al intentar encender el brasero y después el sonido de las puertas de las alacenas y el abrir y cerrar del refrigerador.

—¡No tienes ningún alimento!

—No, debí hacer las compras hoy.

—¿Nada te detiene, verdad ? Adivino que te ocupas en algo muy importante. Llamaré a Albert y le diré que estas bien, hablaré a la escuela donde impartes clases e inventaré alguna disculpa para que sepan que no asistirás por algún tiempo. ¿Por qué no me das también los nombres y domicilios de los alumnos que vienen aquí para que tampoco asistan a las lecciones por unos días?

No se preguntó por qué él hacía todo eso por ella al entregarle la breve lista, pero le agradeció su comprensión. Todavía no cerraba Terry la puerta al salir, cuando ella volvía al escritorio.

Candy escribió sin descanso hasta que unas manos firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros.

—Ven a comer—le ordenó Terry.

—Supuse que te habías marchado—parpadeó, pero le permitió conducirla a la cocina.

Sobre la mesita estaban dos platillos. El fuego ardía en el brasero y una enorme bolsa de comestibles se encontraba sobre el refrigerador.

—¡Fuiste a comprar víveres!

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿o acaso pretendes morir de hambre? Sube a lavar tus manos—le pidió Terry y ella obedeció.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Terry colocó una tortilla de huevos y pan tostado frente a ellos.

—¿Cocinaste todo esto en esa vieja hornilla?

—He cocinado en estufas mas rusticas en otras ocasiones.

Comieron en silencio, luego, Terry sacó del horno un pastel de manzana que se calentaba allí.

—Lo hizo la señora Jameson—explicó.

—¿todavía trabaja en Lakewood?

—Por supuesto. Siento curiosidad Candy ¿cómo puedes escribir música a esa velocidad si ya no puedes tocar el piano?

—Yodo está en mi cabeza. Puedo escucharla, no olvides que Beethoven estaba totalmente sordo cuando escribió parte de su más grandiosa obra—sonrió con modestia—¡no es que yo me compare con él!

—¿La música te absorbe por completo? ¿es por eso que pareces tan lejana?

—Siempre está conmigo, desde que regresé ayer a la cabaña—se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, pero al dirigir su mirada en dirección a la salita, Terry le atrapó la muñeca y la detuvo.

—Veo que ya no usas el guante, Candy—expresó con ternura.

Él le sostuvo la muñeca izquierda y el contacto físico la trastornó; apartó la mano y regresó a la salita. Sin embargo, ahora era conciente de su presencia en la cocina, de sus movimientos al limpiar la mesa después de la improvisada comida. Hasta que la puerta posterior se abrió y se cerró, reinó el silencio y ella fue capaz de volverse a enfrascar en el trabajo.

Anochecía cuando Terry regresó y esta vez Candy lo escuchó abrir la puerta. Tensa, se puso de pie y se enfrentó a él desde el otro extremo de la cocina. Terry dirigió la mirada hacia la bolsa intacta de víveres.

—Sabía que no te acordarías de ingerir alimentos—expresó con sequedad. Le ofreció un plato cubierto—un guiso de la señora Jameson. Sigue con tu trabajo mientras yo lo caliento.

Ella regresó al escritorio y sintió una extraña sensación de seguridad. Compartieron el delicioso guiso de pollo y al terminar de comer, los ojos de Candy se cerraban de cansancio.

—Es hora de ir a la cama—le dijo enérgico al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Todavía es temprano, escribiré otro poco.

—Casi te duermes parada ¿vas a obedecer e irte sola a la cama, o prefieres que yo te lleve?

Candy se apartó de Terry y subió la escalera a toda prisa. Ya arriba, se apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación y oyó los sonidos provenientes de la cocina. En cuanto escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta posterior y los pasos del hombre que se alejaban por el patio, se dispuso a dormir.

Despertó serena, después de una noche de sueño profundo y ya estaba en el escritorio de la salita cuando Terry entró en la cocina antes de las ocho de la mañana. Él enarcó las cejas al verla, pero cuando Candy rechazó la idea de desayunar, se limitó a prepararle una taza de café, encender el brasero y marcharse.

Durante los siguientes dos días, la rutina fue la misma. Él se presentó tres veces al día, acarreó el carbón, mantuvo encendido el fuego del brasero y preparó los alimentos.

La tercera noche, cuando Candy estaba lista para subir a su habitación, lo incongruente de la situación se hizo tan evidente que ella titubeó al pie de la escalera.

—Terry ¿Por qué haces todo esto?—Terry interrumpió la tarea de llevar los trastes al fregadero y la miró interrogante—cuidarme como si fueras mi niñera, quiero decir.

—Porque necesitas una—dijo con ligereza, pero el ruido sordo al dejar los platos en el fregadero reveló su tensión. Volvió el rostro hacia ella y dejó de fingir serenidad—¿Qué dirías si te respondiera que es porque te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti?

—No te creería, no es difícil confundir la lastima con el amor.

—¿Crees que deba sentir lástima por ti? Una vez me aseguraste que era más fuerte de lo que aparentabas y Dios sabe que no mentías. Lamento la pérdida que Elisa provocó, el dolor que te causó y todavía sufro noches de insomnio pensando en cómo tuviste que enfrentar todo eso tu sola. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué iba a compadecer a una joven con tu valor, tenacidad e increíble talento?

—¿Talento?

—Anoche me llevé a casa parte de tus manuscritos. No pretendo ser un experto lector de música, pero pude tocar lo suficiente para saber que lo que estas componiendo es de calidad y supera la pieza ejecutada por Annie Brighton en el concierto de beneficencia.

—¿Tu la tocaste?—Candy no pudo evitar su emoción.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera ahora?—sin esperar respuesta, entró en la salita seguido por ella.

El viejo piano carecía del tono y la resonancia de un buen instrumento para conciertos y la habilidad de Terry como pianista era inferior a la de un profesional, aunque bastante aceptable. Sin embargo, después de los primeros acordes, Candy escuchó cautivada la interpretación de su obra, Terry reproducía los sonidos que hasta ese momento sólo repiqueteaban en su mente.

—Gracias—susurró cuando Terry llegó a las últimas notas, pero pareció que unos lazos invisibles le impidieron moverse.

El hombre sentado al piano contuvo el aliento al mirarla, deseó poder llevársela a Lakewood para cuidar de ella, pero Clark O´Farrell y su esposa todavía no encontraban casa. Hasta que vio le destello en los ojos verdes de Candy, se percató de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—No, jamás podré volver a Lakewood. Gracias por tocar mi música—murmuró—ahora, buenas noches.

Ya en la cama, no logró conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Terry regresaron a su mente "_sí me han gustado otras mujeres, pero jamás sentí el menor anhelo de unirme a ellas por el resto de mi vida… ¿en realidad piensas que un hombre ofrece matrimonio tan a la ligera?... por qué iba a compadecer a una joven con tu valor, tenacidad e increíble talento… porque te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti…" _contra todo razonamiento, a pesar de lo que Candy sabia de él, de sus actitudes, de su reacción en el pasado, las declaraciones de Terry comenzaban a parecer convincentes.

¡Y ella no se atrevía a dejarse persuadir! Ya había aceptado su ayuda y las tareas y la atmosfera hogareña de la cabaña los había acercado más que nunca. Durante los últimos días, aprendió a disfrutar de sus visitas de manera inconciente. Si se permitía creer que el renovado interés en ella era impulsado por un sentimiento genuino y no por lástima, no podría mantener el control de sus sentimientos.

"Porque necesitas una niñera" dijo Terry cuando Candy le preguntó por qué se molestaba tanto por ella, insinuando que lo necesitaba. Pues bien, no era así. Debía demostrarle que era capaz de cuidarse sola, aunque eso significara contar con menos tiempo para dedicarlo a su música. No permitiría que él la redujera a la pobre e indefensa criatura que puso en manos de Elisa la oportunidad y el motivo para arruinar la vida de ambas. No lo haría…

A la mañana siguiente, ignoró el impulso de sentarse al escritorio para comenzar a trabajar. Se tomó la molestia de ponerse un vestido limpio y planchado, de asegurarse de que su cabello estuviera bien peinado en una cola de caballo y cuando Terry llegó, la cocina relucía, el fuego del brasero ardía y la lata de carbón estaba llena.

En ese momento iba a meter la cacerola con la comida del mediodía en el horno. Terry quedó inmóvil al abrir la puerta y observar la cocina sin perder detalle; entrecerró los ojos y los posó en el rostro de Candy.

—No intentarás probarme algo ¿verdad Candy?

—Solo que soy capaz de cuidarme sola, sin tu ayuda—introdujo la cacerola en el horno—es mi comida, como puedes ver; tranquilízate no moriré de hambre. Preparé la alarma para que me indique cuando esté cocinada—señaló hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa—no te necesito, Terry, no necesito a nadie.

—Entonces eres un ser único en el planeta Candy ¿ni siquiera merezco tu agradecimiento por preocuparme de que no desfallecieras de agotamiento?

—Por supuesto—respondió—gracias por molestarte tanto por mí. Sé lo ocupado que debes de estar en tus asuntos, sobre todo ahora que no tienes secretaria y lo que significó para ti el venir a ayudarme. Estoy muy agradecida, lo digo con sinceridad, pero como puedes ver, ya no es necesario que me dediques tu valioso tiempo.

—¡Podría estrangularte Candy!

Exclamó lleno de ira y por un momento ella creyó que la golpearía, más de pronto abandonó la actitud violenta.

—Muy bien, recibí el mensaje con claridad—dijo inexpresivo—no volveré a molestarte—dio media vuelta y se marchó de prisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Amigas! aqui les dejo el capitulo final! buaaaa! otro mas que termino! espero las escenas de amor, no vayan a ofender a nadie, gracias a todas por el apoyo, pero especialmente a mi editora Mai mai, ya que sin su apoyo esta historia no la hubiera podiddo terminar!

cualquier cosa ya saben me dejan sus reviews! que espero sean muchos! jeje

que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!

nos estamos leyendo! xoxo

**_Capitulo 8_**

Al alejarse Terry, Candy caminó hacia la salita con piernas temblorosas y se sentó ante el escritorio. Despedirlo para siempre fue más fácil de lo que ella supuso, pero era lo que deseaba ¿no? liberarse al fin de su turbadora presencia.

Tomó la pluma, mas la música de nuevo cambió radicalmente, pero ahora sólo podía escuchar los acordes sombríos, los tonos amenazantes.

Aunque trabajó con persistencia, se interrumpió para comer cuando la alarma indicó que el guiso estaba listo. Él no llegó y cuando ella regresó al escritorio después de lavar los pocos platos usados, se dio cuenta de que el escaso trabajo que fue capaz de terminar esa mañana no servía para completar el formato de su pieza. Arrojó las hojas al cesto de basura y comenzó de nuevo, intentado recuperar el estado de ánimo del día anterior.

En algunas ocasiones logró hacerlo, pero después de unas cuantas notas ese buen ánimo volvía a escapar de sus manos para ceder el paso a los acordes melancólicos. Apagó la lámpara y se fue a la cama, con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente todo volviera a estar bien. Sin embargo, al otro día en la cabaña reinaba un desesperante silencio. La inspiración la había abandonado…

Intentó consolarse pensando que tal vez se había excedido en el trabajo. Ya volvería la música si ella no la forzaba. Mantuvo la mente en blanco y se ocupó de las tareas de su hogar, pero al limpiar las cenizas del brasero, escuchó pasos firmes en el patio y su corazón dio un vuelco ¡Terry regresaba!

Se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta, que no se abrió. Escuchó el tintinear de las botellas de leche y los pasos que se alejaban. Con lentitud, comenzó a barrer las cenizas que dejó caer por la emoción y aceptó la terrible desilusión ¡había deseado que fuera Terry! Al admitirlo, la cabaña pareció llenarse de él; se lo imaginó en el fregadero, realizando la cotidiana tarea de lavar los trastes, poniéndole carbón al brasero, sacando en último platillo de la señora Jameson del horno, mientras ella, en el piano interpretando su música ¡santo cielo! ¿Podría olvidarlo alguna vez?

Quizá si salía de la cabaña… tomó la bolsa para comprar e inició el largo camino hacia la villa, decidida a llamarle a Albert por teléfono al llegar a la cabina publica.

La reconfortó mucho escuchar la voz cariñosa de Albert, pero se dio cuenta el grave error de su llamada en cuanto él respondió.

—Me dijo Terry que trabajabas día y noche en una nueva composición.

—¿Ha estado en contacto contigo?

—Vino a verme esta mañana para decirme cómo estabas—respondió su amigo.

¡Terry había abandonado la villa y regresó a su apartamento en Chicago! Dedujo desolada ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que permaneciera en Lakewood como un adolescente enfermo de amor, esperando que ella se arrepintiera y lo buscara?

¿Sabría Albert que ella le pidió a Terry que no volviera más a la cabaña? se preguntó. No podía interrogarlo al respecto ni tampoco decirle que desde que lo alejó de su vida la inspiración se esfumó.

Se encontró respondiéndole a Albert que casi terminaba su composición. Prometió que se la enviaría lo antes posible para que él diera su opinión y solo después de colgar el auricular la invadió el pánico ¿y si no lograba terminar la obra?, se enfureció consigo misma ¡que tontería! En cuanto llegara a casa probaría que eso no era posible.

Sin embargo, para su desesperación, sólo el silencio la esperaba al regresar a la cabaña. Dejó la bolsa de víveres sobre la mesa de la cocina y volvió al escritorio. Con seguridad debía existir una manera de reanudar el flujo de música. Tomó las paginas que ya había completado y desde la primera leyó las notas que antes pudo escribir con asombrosa velocidad.

Primero, bailaron frente a sus ojos y después como un milagro, cuando su oído comenzó a transcribir las notas que sus ojos leían, la inundó la música de nuevo. Sin apresurarse, pero con emoción, leyó pagina tras pagina y todo el tiempo la melodía en su oído aumentaba su confianza. El corazón latió acelerado al llegar a la última pagina, sospechaba que al releer lo antes escrito recuperaría la inspiración. Estaba tan segura que el silencio que la embargó al llegar a la última nota escrita la desilusionó mucho.

Volvió al principio de la página y de nuevo escuchó lo escrito dos días antes, pero otra vez al ver la nota final la música cesó como si la puerta de la composición se cerrara de golpe.

Por largo tiempo permaneció sentada con los ojos fijos en la hoja pautada que tenía frente a sí. Faltaba tan poco para terminar el trabajo que no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía. Bien, la fuente creativa la abandonó y eso le infundía temor, aunque con certeza podía concluir el trabajo utilizando su intelecto, recurriendo a las técnicas de composición que había aprendido.

Tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Con lentitud las líneas comenzaron a llenarse. Era como debatirse en una fórmula matemática, llevar a cabo una tarea titánica sin la concentración y satisfacción creativa vertidas en las primeras notas de su obra. Sospechaba también que, aunque el formato era correcto, el último movimiento de su obra distaba de originalidad, de continuidad y del impacto de los primeros acordes escritos con pasión.

Oscureció y ella encendió la luz; luchó contra el agotamiento mientras se esforzaba por escribir. No supo cuándo se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio, pero sus sueños fueron hermosos. Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron y ella se acurrucó en ellos con felicidad, olvidando todos sus problemas. Deseó que el sueño perdurara por siempre, para sentir la calidez y la seguridad que él le proporcionaba. Después los brazos la dejaron sobre algo suave y se alejaron de ella. Candy protestó con un gemido y al abrir los ojos vio el rostro angustiado de Terry.

—Candy, no puedo permitir que continúes así, durmiéndote en el escritorio, matándote por trabajar en exceso. Si no paso y veo la luz encendida…

Candy lo miró somnolienta; sus ojos verdes estaban irritados por el cansancio. Terry estaba en su departamento de Chicago y por supuesto, todavía soñaba. ¡que sueño tan seductor! Se entregó a él y abrió los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¿Candy?—Terry pronunció su nombre con un susurro incrédulo y con un titubeo casi doloroso bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura, apenas rozando los labios contra los de ella, como si dudara de que Candy lo deseara.

Candy enlazó los brazos alrededor de la nuca de Terry y acarició la piel masculina y el lacio cabello. Suspiró de nuevo, atrayendo la boca de Terry hacia ella, disfrutando de la calidez que la embargó cuando el cuerpo de Terry percibió la sensual respuesta.

—oh Candy, mi amor —le besó los parpados, las mejillas y el cuello antes de volver a poseer los suaves labios—tantas veces soñé con esto—susurró.

Nada era imposible cuando se dormía, ni siquiera que Terry la amara.

—Ahora ambos compartimos el mismo sueño y jamás quiero despertar—Candy sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

Sintió un ligero temblor recorrer el cuerpo de Terry.

—Candy, déjame amarte. Por favor, déjame amarte…

Al moverse contra él con silenciosa seducción, extraños sonidos la sacaron de su letargo: el ritmo estridente de música, las voces juveniles, el motor de un coche. Pero los brazos que la estrechaban con firmeza no desaparecieron con su despertar. Eran reales.

—¡No Terry!—Candy se levantó rápidamente haciendo que Terry se apartara de ella.

—Candy ¿Qué tratas de hacer conmigo?

Ella se sentó y lo miró desolada.

—Creí que eras un sueño—susurró—Albert me dijo que estabas en Chicago.

—Sí—respondió desanimado—¿para qué permanecer en Lakewood después de que me alejaste de tu vida?

—Entonces, ¿Por qué volviste?

—¡Dímelo tu! casi sin darme cuenta regresé a toda velocidad por la autopista. No tenía intenciones de molestarte esta noche, pero al ver la luz encendida a pesar de ser tan tarde y verte dormida sobre el escritorio, respóndeme ¿Cómo puedes recibirme con pasión en tus sueños y rechazarme cuando estás despierta?

Las mejillas de Candy enrojecieron al recordar la manera en que su cuerpo respondió.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué estas decidido a humillarme?

—¿humillarte?—Terry se sentó en la cama, y como Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo ver el asombro escrito en los ojos de Terry.

—por favor, no me hagas esto, si sientes un poco de lastima, no vuelvas a degradarme de esta manera—abrió los ojos y miró su mano deforme—¿no crees que es suficiente este constante recordatorio de mi vergüenza?

—No te entiendo Candy ¿de qué te avergüenzas?

—De amarte… ¿no te parece penoso perseguir a un hombre a quien no le importas en lo absoluto? Amarlo tanto que… -Candy guardó silencio tratando de contener las lagrimas que de todas maneras resbalaron por sus mejillas—hiciste muchas preguntas Terry, pero jamás preguntaste qué me motivó a darle a Elisa la oportunidad de dañarme, el por qué intenté verte después de que rompiste nuestro compromiso. Iba a suplicarte, dejando me lado mi amor propio y mi orgullo, a rogarte que volvieras conmigo. Te amaba mucho y estaba dispuesta a compartirte con Elisa o cualquier otra mujer que desearas a pesar de saber que tu no me amabas.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pude causarte tanto dolor sin darme cuenta?—dijo Terry con el dolor gravado en la voz, tomando a Candy entre sus brazos ignorando los esfuerzos de esta por zafarse—no, amor mío, no te apartes de mi, sólo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos mientras hablamos. De alguna forma debo sacarte de tu error…

Terry acomodó las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y se recostó en ellas, apoyando la cabeza de Candy en su pecho. Candy accedió aturdida, encontrando una extraña paz entre los brazos de su amado.

—Candy, yo te amo, me tomó demasiado tiempo y una serie de errores estúpidos darme cuenta de la profundidad de ese sentimiento –¡Terry! –Candy intentó protestar. -No, escúchame por favor—dijo acercando aun mas a Candy hacia él, al ver el rechazo de Candy por esa declaración.

—Tenias razón en una cosa, te deseé desde la primera vez que re vi, tanto que ese deseo se convirtió en obsesión. Pero incluso entonces, otros sentimientos fueron surgiendo, te quería y ansiaba protegerte, incluso de mi mismo. Por eso no te presione demasiado cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra. Quería que vinieras a mí por tu voluntad. También me sentí posesivo, sentimiento que jamás experimente con otra mujer. A pesar de que admiraba tu talento y me sentía orgulloso de ti, me molestaba compartirte con el público; te quería para mi solo, necesitaba saber que yo era el centro de tu universo.

Sus labios esbozaron una mueca burlona contra él mismo.

—Yo pensaba que enamorarse era asunto de adolescentes, algo que yo ya había dejado atrás muchos años antes y por lo tanto no reconocí lo que me sucedía. Sólo sabía que cuando estábamos juntos sentía felicidad y paz con el mundo que nos rodeaba y que al separarnos contaba los minutos que faltaban para volver a verte. La espera de tres meses que puso la señorita Pony me parecía una pesadilla. En muy poco tiempo te volviste… indispensable para mí.

—¿Tanto que nada te detuvo a romper nuestro compromiso? ¿Por eso te fuiste? –se defendió Candy.

—Fue entonces cuando me comporte no solo como un ciego, sino como un cretino. No puedo culparte por dudar de la veracidad de mis sentimientos, Candy, ahora comprendo que en lugar de reaccionar como lo hice, debí preguntarte por qué de pronto te encelabas de Elisa y mi supuesta relación con ella. Desafortunadamente, en ese tiempo me pareció suficiente saber que tus sospechas eran infundadas y no investigué el asunto.

Guardó silencio y tomó la mejilla femenina entre su mano, volviendo el rostro de Candy sin dejarle más opción que mirarlo.

—Candy, rompí nuestro compromiso no porque no te amara, sino porque no podía tolerar que ese amor se desmoronara en mil pedazos por lo que parecían unos celos sin razón. Crecí siendo testigo de los celos obsesivos de mi padre y de cómo destruían a mi madre y creí que yo caería en la misma trampa.

Una sombra del doloroso recuerdo oscureció el semblante de Terry.

—Los celos de mi padre… son una enfermedad; una terrible inseguridad lo hace ver en cualquier hombre a quien mi madre habla o mira, un potente rival. Se encelaba de mí, porque le arrebataba la atención de mamá y al mismo tiempo se encelaba de mis amigos cuando era niño. ¿Por qué crees que no quise llevarte a conocerlo cuando estábamos en Inglaterra? Sabía que te enfrentarías con esa hostilidad que le provoca cualquier persona que le robe el afecto de aquellos que él considera suyos.

Candy frunció el ceño y reflexionó en las palabras de Terry, la imagen que presentaba de su padre la dejaba perpleja ¿podía alguien ser tan posesivo? No creía que él lo inventara y esa actitud paterna debió provocar un profundo efecto en él al crecer en un ambiente así. Con seguridad en todas las relaciones, ese tipo de reacciones por mínimas que fueran, debieron ser determinantes. Podía explicar también el rechazo brusco y sorpresivo hacia Candy, al suponer que padecía el mismo mal de su padre, sobre todo porque Candy no trató de justificar sus sospechas y mucho menos confió en Terry para decirle acerca del veneno que Elisa destilaba.

—Candy, si piensas que abandonarte fue fácil para mí estás muy equivocada… casi me destrozó el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de que tú no eras como mi padre nos separaba la inmensidad del océano atlántico. Traté de llamarte, pero ni en tu apartamento de Chicago ni en casa de la señorita Pony pude comunicarme contigo. Por supuesto ahora lo sé, estabas en el hospital. Incluso te escribí varias veces pero nunca envié las cartas. Después de la forma en que te abandoné, temí que devolvieras mi correspondencia sin abrirla. Pareció que no tenia otra opción excepto recurrir a Elisa, quien todavía se encontraba en Chicago, cerca de ti, para que me informara cómo estabas y qué hacías.

La voz de Terry transmitía todo su pesar, y después adquirió un tono angustioso.

—Cuando me dijo que te habías olvidado de mí por completo y que vivías con otro hombre, pensé que me volvería loco. Charlie, mi amigo de la infancia, tuvo que mantenerme ebrio varios días a fin de evitar que tomara el primer avión a Chicago, para vengarme de ti y de tu supuesto amante.

—¡Estabas celoso!

¡Como loco!—admitió Terry sin rodeos.

Su confesión encendió la flama de la esperanza en el corazón de Candy; la felicidad llenó de energía y vigor a su organismo.

—¿Es irónico verdad?—dijo Terry y miró la frágil mano lastimada que se aproximó a la suya antes de estrecharla—jamás me hubiera creído capaz de albergar ese sentimiento, pero es que nunca amé a alguien con tanta intensidad. Supongo que heredé de mi padre más características de lo que yo pensaba—rió, burlándose de sí—incluso siento celos de Albert, de tu cariño por él, de la confianza que le prodigas.

—Oh, Terry debí confiar en ti ¿no es verdad? Si lo hubiera hecho nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

—Ya no miremos hacia atrás, Candy. No más lamentos y recriminaciones. Te amo cariño mío, necesito que vuelvas a darle sentido a mi vida. Lo unció que te pido es que creas en mi.

La boca de Candy tembló y las lágrimas hicieron brillar sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad que su cuerpo parecía demasiado frágil para contener.

—Si—susurró emocionada—creo en ti, Terry.

—Gracias—Terry apoyó la frente contra la de ella, quien lo miró sorprendida, al ver que sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas y que una de ellas escapaba para rodar por la mejilla de Terry.

Candy la enjuagó con un beso.

—Yo también te amo y anhelo con toda el alma ser tu esposa—su voz se quebraba por la emoción—lo único que te pido es que jamás dejes de amarme.

—¿Supones que eso sea posible? Nuestra vida comienza en este momento—expresó Terry con la voz ronca, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y deslizaba una mano posesiva sobre el seno de Candy—mañana habrá tiempo de formalizar nuestro compromiso, ahora debemos recuperar un año perdido y olvidar esos recuerdos amargos. Esta noche quiero demostarte cuanto necesito tenerte entre mis brazos para amarte y adorarte.

Candy, conciente de su amor por Terry, se entregó a Terry con pasión y felicidad. Enlazó los dedos en el cabello sedoso de Terry, mientras que con la boca le besaba la mejilla y la barbilla. Con urgencia, Terry posó su boca en la de ella, dejándola sin aliento; en vez de quejarse por el dolor que le causaba, su ansiedad correspondió a la de él, experimentando un gran placer que la envolvía en los posesivos brazos de Terry.

Él emitió un profundo gemido y al hacerlo sus labios se tornaron más gentiles y empezó a besarla con ternura y sensualidad. Sin dejar su boca, con las manos le recorrió la espalda a través de la delgada tela de la blusa y después una de ellas subió hasta los hombros para acariciar el cuello, mientras la otra descendió hasta la cintura y la curva de la cadera de Candy.

Con una mano en la nuca de Candy, Terry hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el rostro femenino. Su mirada viajó por la boca, hinchada por los besos y aún más invitadora; los ojos azules de Terry emitían un brillo extraño y sin dejar de contemplarla, el brazo que le rodeaba las caderas la oprimía aun más, acercándola más hacia él.

Candy también movió el cuerpo contra él como una respuesta anhelante. Con un suspiro, Terry la levantó en brazos y la acomodó en la cama, la cabellera rubia se desbordaba como una nube sobre la almohada.

Entre besos y caricias, una a una fueron cayendo las prendas, repentinamente, al sentirse desnuda, Candy trató de cubrirse con la manos.

—no Candy, no seas pudorosa, deseo contemplarte.

Ella cerró los ojos, mas no logró evitar el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas al saberse observada.

**—!cielos candy, eres muy hermosa!******

**En seguida, las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer la figura femenina, y ella vibró de placer.**

**—Acaríciame Candy, acaríciame por favor—suplicó Terry.**

**Olvidando su timidez, sus manos empezaron su recorrido por los hombros y el amplio y musculoso pecho. Terry gimió al sentir la caricia y ella se sorprendió al notar que lo excitaba.**

**Cuando la boca de Terry empezó a explorar las áreas más sensibles del cuerpo femenino, ella no pudo pensar en nada excepto en que deseaba a Terry. Así, se acercó más a él y clavó las uñas de manera convulsiva en los musculosos hombros; ya no se conformó con aceptar pasivamente las placenteras caricias sino que respondió con gran pasión. Al arquear Candy la espalda, la atrajo hacia él y frotó su pecho contra los endurecidos pezones, causando una intensa ola de excitación.**

**—Imaginé esto desde la primera vez que te vi, sin embargo, jamás sospeché que sería tan placentero.**

**Mientras la caricias se iban intensificando, llegando al punto en el que la entrega seria total, Candy repentinamente se paralizó.**

**—¿Que sucede?-preguntó jadeante Terry.**

**—Te... tengo miedo...**

**—No debes temer, te prometo ser gentil; no te lastimaré, Candy déjame enseñarte cuan maravilloso puede ser el amor… crees en mi ¿no es asi?**

**—Sí—y nuevamente se abandonaron a las caricias. Cuando llegó el momento, Candy sintió un ligero dolor, el cual fue rápidamente sustituido por nuevas sensaciones que Candy jamás pensó que existían.  
>El rítmico movimiento de caderas, se hizo mas acompasado, provocando que ambos llegaran al clímax, mientras Terry observaba el rostro de Candy, susurró sobre sus labios.<strong>

**—Te amo, Candy.**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol al entrar por la ventana la despertaron, todavía estaba entre los brazos de Terry. Miró la luz que iluminaba la habitación, sintió dicha y serenidad como nunca antes lo había sentido. Amanecía después de una noche inolvidable y era un amanecer glorioso porque al lado de Terry aprendió que no existe mayor felicidad que el amar y ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Con ternura, miró el rostro de Terry, quien aun dormía, las firmes facciones que ahora aprecian suaves como las de un niño. Él creó música para ella la noche anterior, una hermosa y magnifica sinfonía de emociones satisfechas, aún la oía en su mente.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras volvía su inspiración musical; después sonrió para sí, al escapar con suavidad de los brazos de Terry y ponerse una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Momentos más tarde, estaba en el escritorio de la salita y la pluma casi volaba sobre el papel.

El sol ya brillaba a lo alto cuando un sonido a sus espaldas la hizo voltear.

—¿Candy?—Terry la miraba con incertidumbre y ella intuyó que temía que hubiera vuelto a refugiarse detrás de una muralla defensiva.

Escribió los acordes finales sobre la página, se levantó y le brindó una radiante sonrisa.

—Terminé la composición—enlazó los brazos en la nuca de Terry y se apoyó contar su pecho—cuando te pedí que te marcharas de aquí, te llevaste la música contigo, pero anoche me la devolviste. Necesitaba escribirla antes…

—¿De qué?—interrumpió Terry y Candy supo que todavía dudaba.

—Antes de volverte a decir cuánto te amo y que me llevaras de regreso a la cama para aplicarme más de ese maravilloso remedio, doctor Grandchester—le dijo coqueta, y el rostro de Terry se tranquilizó.

La llevó entre sus brazos hasta la habitación, y colocó a Candy sobre la cama.

—Me parece que escribirás muchísimas piezas si ese es el efecto que tiene mí amor sobre ti—predijo.

—mmm...… recuérdame que tengo que comprar una enorme dotación de papel—murmuró Candy, mientras acariciaba con sus labios el hombro desnudo de Terry.

Y entonces, todo pensamiento se esfumó de su mente, excepto el extraordinario estilo musical que componían juntos.

FIN


End file.
